Green Eyes, Blue Your Secrets are Gone and So Are You
by SanctuaryObsessed
Summary: Sequel to 'To Charity and All Those Unknown'. 10 years later and Charity's past is coming back to haunt her. Between High School Popularity and trying to keep her past a secret, things get out of hand. When the hearing grows closer, the attacks become more frequent. Charity is trying so hard to hide her past as a slave and a killer but too many people are digging. Sean/Nick Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and happy to write! Hope you like.**

There was a room. In this room was a large double bed covered in soft light blue linen sheets. The pillows were neatly position and the sheets were smooth. Propped against the pillows were a white Teddy and a Unicorn pillow pet.

There was a bookshelf overflowing with different books. On the sides of the bookshelf there was photo upon photo blue tacked to the side. Across from the bookshelf was a wall covered in paintings and drawings of all sorts of genre, some were dark gruesome looking art while others showed flamboyance and character.

Opposite the bed were a desk and a cupboard, the cupboard much like the book shelf, covered in memos, photos and school work. The desk had a laptop open and running, stuck on the home page; it was a picture of two boys and a girl. There was law and art books scattered across the glass surface, some opened to different pages.

Around the room there were little trinkets, souvenirs. A Koala teddy bear from Australia, a snow globe of the Eiffel Tower from France. A picture of two men and a young girl in Vienna. Little things that wouldn't seem significant to any other than the occupant of the room.

On the bedside table were a lamp and a picture. The picture was of two men, one with short brown hair and a leather jacket, the other with shaven hair and a grey suit. They happily had their arms behind each other's backs. On each of their left hands was a golden band on their ring finger, they were married.

The lights were dimmed and there was music playing through earphones on the bed, an iPod was alight with 'Too Close' by Alex Clare.

The music was going to deaf ears. The ear phones were plugged into teenager's ears, she was stunningly beautiful with golden hair surrounding her form, slim features and an appreciative chest. She was dressed in loose black pants and a grey hoodie and some socks she'd stolen from her father.

She was curled up on top of the bed and was sleeping soundly; the only sounds in the room were her breathing and the dull hum of the music.

This girls name was Charity Bancroft-Burkhardt-Renard. She had been a child slave, she was a murderer, she had lost all of her family and gained one, she was the daughter of two men and she was months away from attending a court hearing in which she would lock up the horrible men that had abused her and so many other children.

She was determine.

**Short first chapter, I know. Hope you enjoy **** don't worry, it gets better in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, with Christmas I couldn't update any quicker, but it's longer than the last. Hope you enjoy.**

Charity was woken by the sounds of the front door opening. Her iPod had died.

She frowned groggily as she sat you and moved her bun into a more comfortable position.

She peered around her room and stood opening up her door quietly. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and faked dry reaching as she saw the scene before her, "Come on, keep it PG" She told her fathers who were stuck in a lip lock, "Or at least M." She grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge.

Sean laughed, "Come on, Chari." He smiled and picked her up, "You've seen it before."

She squealed as he picked her up, "Daddy!"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and put her down, "How was school?"

She shrugged, "Alright, we're starting a new Art Course in Mr Dane's about expressing one's self."

"That sounds interesting." Nick put in as Charity helped put the shopping away.

Charity nodded she skulked her glass of milk, "Didn't you have a case today, papa?" She looked over at Nick.

He shook his head, "Only some minor paperwork."

Charity nodded, "I have an assembly next week, Mrs McMane said that I might be performing on it, do you think either of you could get there or to I have to Miles to tape it for you?"

"What day?" Sean asked.

"Wednesday."

"I have a meeting in Salem, sorry honey." Sean replied.

"If I don't have a case." Nick said, "I could get Monroe to go."

"No, that's ok." Charity replied, "I wouldn't want to bother the poor Blutbad."

Nick smirked and turned back to packing the fridge.

"Can you get the last bag from the car, Chari?" Sean asked holding out the keys.

Charity nodded and took the keys making her way down their hallway and to the elevator. They lived on the top floor all by themselves.

She smiled at Elston behind the counter in the lobby.

"You can look beautiful in anything, C." The 32 year smirked.

Charity stuck her tongue out at him and swiped her key card to get into the garage below them.

She skipped down the stairs and glared back at the 2nd story tenant that had a problem with every person in the building.

She unlocked her father's Chrysler 300c and pulled out all the left over groceries.

She glanced back as she heard the sound of footsteps.

She frowned, "Hello?"

The footsteps stopped and Charity hesitated, better she stay out of this. She drew too much trouble to herself as it was.

She quickly locked the car and walked back into the Lobby, "Bye, Elston."

"See you later." He replied.

Charity swiped her key card in the elevator and waited for the number to tick all the way up to the top floor.

She unlocked the front door and took in the remainder of the groceries, "Hey, papa!" She called.

"Yeah?" Nick replied.

"Do I have to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Dr Radcliffe wanted a check in, I heard Michael might be there to."

Charity nodded, "I'm going to go have a shower."

Nick nodded, "Going out tonight?"

She nodded, "Yer, with Miles and Andrew."

Nick nodded, "I'll tell your father."

Charity smiled and kissed him on the check, "Thanks, Papa."

Nick smiled.

Charity walked back into her room and into the bathroom that her fathers had built into her bedroom beside her walk in.

She quickly striped down and stood under the running water. She sighed as her muscles loosened and she relaxed.

Nick normally didn't talk about Michael or any of the Compound Kids for that matter. It was sort of a forbidden topic in their family; it made Nick and Sean furious to think about while Charity just didn't want to think about it.

She didn't like what had happened to her, it had ruined her life in more ways than one. Nobody could enjoy what those people had done to her.

If there was one thing she hated more than anything was the fact she let it happen, believing that it happened to every child. She had believed it was normal, what they did was not normal.

She still had nightmares, she really didn't think they would stop. There was always a dark allegory in her dreams at night.

She didn't like mulling on things like this so she turned to water off quickly, she stepped out of the shower and sighed as she saw her body, her skin was quite fair and smooth but it was marred by cuts, bruises and excessive scaring.

She traced one that went across the length of her stomach, a night gone bad at the Compound. She definitely wasn't a bikini type.

She reached up to scratch the back of her neck in unease but it only made her sicker to feel the burnt melted flesh there and the tattoo inscription. This was the thing she hated the most, the symbol. The symbol that tied her to those low life scum. It was a constant reminder of where she came from.

She sighed again and quickly dried off, wringing most of the water out of her washed hair.

She wrapped her towel around her and walked out into her room glancing at the time. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans a white singlet. She pulled on a white long sleeved see through button down and buttoned it up with nimble fingers.

She walked over to her bedside table and opened the bottom draw; in there was the usual matte black of her Glock. She quickly grabbed it and slid it into the holster attached to her belt. She pulled her over shirt over it.

She searched around the bottom of her walk in for her favourite pair of boots. They were ankle length black leather with two buckles on the sides.

After a quick search of her room she escaped to the lounge room bare foot and dripping water from her hair.

She quickly glanced around before getting down on her hands and knees and looking under the couch.

She laughed when she saw them at the very back of the couch along with a pair of socks.

She quickly squeezed under the couch to reach them jumping when she felt someone step lightly on her back.

"What are you doing?" Sean's voice floated down to her.

She pulled out and showed him her boots, "They like to run away from me." She pouted before grinning cheekily.

Sean helped her up with a smile, "Where are you going tonight?"

"Out with Miles and Andrew, we're going shopping and we might catch a movie so I'll be back around 11."

"10.30"

She groaned, "Yes, daddy" She pulled on her boots and stood, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." He replied, "Now go have some fun and remember school tomorrow and you have homework to do."

"I'll do it on the bus tomorrow; I'm catching it with Miles and Andy." She replied pulling on her black leather jacket, hiding her gun and picking up her shoulder bag that she slung across her chest.

"Don't do drugs, stay out of trouble and don't have sex."

Charity smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know, tell Papa I said bye and can I take your car?"

"Yes." Sean replied, "We really have to get you your own car."

"It's been 2 months since I got my license this was our deal." Charity replied taking the keys from the kitchen table, "And I want a purple car," She smiled as she walked out into the lounge room, "Like the Cadbury chocolate purple."

Sean laughed, "You're very specific there."

"At least I didn't tell I specifically wanted a Chevy Camaro." Charity replied as she opened the door, "See you later."

"Goodbye, be safe!" He called as she shut the door.

She quickly climbed into the elevator and rummaged through her bag for her key card which she inserted into the elevator to make it go down. That was the good thing about this building; it took every safety precaution possible, especially after the attack on her father 11 years ago by Akira Kimura.

"Going somewhere?" Elston asked as she crossed the white foyer.

"Out with friends." She replied with a smirk.

"Should I keep this away from your parents?"

"No, they know. I hardly do anything without them knowing about it." Charity replied jogging down the white circular stairs and across the bottom floor lobby glancing out of the large wall made entirely of glass that look out onto the street before entering the garage.

She quickly slid into the driver's seat and chucked her bag into the passenger's seat, reversing expertly out of the garage and turning out into the street; she turned off her father's music and stuck her own on.

She was half way to Portland's largest Shopping Centre when she heard she phone ringing. She paused from singing and turned the music off with the mute on her steering wheel.

"Renard." She answered.

"Hey, Chari." It was Miles, "Where are you? The movie starts in 10."

"So we are catching a movie?" Charity asked pulling up at a set of Traffic Lights.

"Yer, you up for it?"

"Of course, is Andrew there yet?" Charity asked turning the corner smoothly.

"Yer, I see his mum's car now" Miles replied, "Where are you?"

"Down by the River, I'll be there in 5, get me some popcorn I'll pay you back." Charity told him, "Hey, I have to go, the police are doing breath tests up ahead."

"Kay, don't get done for drinking." He laughed and Charity heard Andrew arrive in the background as she hung up and threw her phone quickly back in her bag as she pulled over and clicked the button to wind down her window.

"Oh, hello Chari." Sgt Lodwer smiled as he saw her.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"You know the drill." He held out the machine.

She nodded and blew until she heard the beeping then pulled out her license to show him.

"Yer, your all good, Chari." Lodwer said, "Tell the Captain that the Press got a whiff of Nick's last case."

She nodded, "Will do, Lodwer." She smiled and quickly drove away and turning over the bridge to the shopping centre that was near the water.

She smiled as she saw Andrew waiting for her at the front while she parked her car quickly and climbed out grabbing her bag and pulling her jacket around her a little tighter against the cold wind.

"Hey, babe." Andrew smiled as she approached.

"Don't let Miles hear you say that, he'll get jealous." Charity replied as they kissed each other's cheeks.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Miles wouldn't-" Andrew cut off as Miles approached with popcorn, drinks and lollies.

"He would." Charity contradicted handing Miles a 10 and taking the lollies off him while Andrew took the drinks.

"Hey, baby doll." Miles kissed Charity's cheek.

"What's up, Darling?" Charity replied, "Come on or we'll be late." They rushed into the theatre and got some good seats up the back. Miles and Andrew sat next to each other while Charity stretched along 3 chairs and leaned against Miles legs.

Miles had chosen a romantic chick flick which made Charity fall asleep and Andrew's eyes to droop.

Charity woke up some time towards the end of the film when people were crying and shouting at people about betrayal. She glanced up at Miles and Andrew who was staring at the screen (Andrew with blank eyes) focused on the image. The thing that amused Charity the most was the fact they were holding hands.

"Gays." She whispered with a smile, "I always hang out with the gays."

Miles was the only that heard her and rolled his eyes.

Miles knew he was gay, he accepted it but knew if anyone beyond Charity knew, he would get teased for it non-stop, it already got teased enough for doing theatre.

Andrew on the other hand refused to be believe he was gay, deep down Charity knew he knew that he was gay but he didn't acknowledge it. His parents were very homophobic and he knew since he was held in such high demand at school it would be the end of him.

**Hope you like **** Next chapter coming your way soon. So in case you didn't know, Andrew and Miles are gay. I got up to Chapter 6 and then realised I wasn't writing this a a future fic, which was really stupid of me. So, I added somethings that make it a little more futuristic but I fucked up big time, but with my story line, I can't really change much :( Sorry, forgive me? I love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy. **

Charity, Andrew and Miles left the cinema's laughing and eating the last of their popcorn.

"Hey, Chari, remember that time in Art when Jasper poured the blue paint over Mr Dane's head?" Miles asked.

Charity laughed walking backwards to look at them, "I can't believe Mr Dane just laughed."

"I've never had Mr Dane." Andrew stated.

"Alex Dane, 21, loves music and Art and has a passion for lollipops." Charity informed.

Andrew and Miles laughed and Charity smiled back at them before she felt her back collide with something.

"Oh my god, I'm so-" She turned to see who it was and changed her sentence, "Not sorry."

It was Regina Coff; she was the most popular girl in school with straight brown hair and a small skinny build. Being the most popular girl in school went to her head a little too much, she was a bitch and she absolutely _hated _Charity.

"Well if it isn't the bitch that brought the world retards." Regina's lame attempt at an insult but her little group of cronies behind her snickered.

"Well if it isn't the whore that brought the world lame comments." Charity replied, staring down at the little 16 year old.

Regina glared, "Maybe you should watch where you're going, skank."

"Well is you weren't thin to the point of anorexia maybe I would be able to see you." Charity replied, "Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than talk to you."

Charity pushed past them and Miles and Andrew followed.

"Watch yourself, Charity." Regina warned.

"You're not on the list of anything I am afraid of." Charity said as she walked away.

"God, I hate that chick." Miles stated as they were walking down the stairs towards the pulsing lights of the shops.

"Don't we all." Charity murmured bitterly tucking her hands in her jeans.

Charity fell into step with Miles and Andrew as they window shopped, occasionally stopping to look at something.

Charity used this time to study both of the boys to see if anything had changed in the two teenagers. Miles still had his jet black which was flicked to the side and those kind of blue eyes that reminded you of that ice blue.

Andrew was the polar opposite with dyed platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes that moved like melted chocolate with flecks of grey which made them extremely unique. Charity loved his eyes. He was very muscular and buff.

"What are you staring at me for?" Andrew asked after a while.

"It's the eyes." She whispered.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Hey, Chari isn't that the top you wanted?" Miles asked pointing across to the best dress shop in Portland that was tucked away. Charity loved it because hardly anyone knew about it because it looked like that was on display was to a different shop.

"Yeah." She sighed, "I wish."

"Why not, it's only 20 bucks." Andrew replied.

"It shows my shoulders and arms." She replied looking over the strapless top with a sweetheart neckline and puffed out at the bottom.

"I really want to see your body just to see what you're hiding." Andrew stated.

Charity rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"Not that I'm not saying you're not beautiful." Andrew quickly put in.

"Nice save." Miles murmured making Charity smirk.

"Come on, we better get going, it's close to eleven, Andy, your parents are gonna freak." Charity said glancing at her gold watch her fathers had gotten her for her 16th.

"Hey, Chari, think you can give me a ride home?" Miles asked, "Everyone will be asleep now."

Charity nodded, "Need a ride, Andy?"

He nodded, "I was just gonna walk but sure."

"It's a half an hour walk." Charity stated, "You'd get in even more trouble."

Charity led them down to her car.

"Wow, new car." Andrew smiled glancing over the Chrysler, "This must have cost a lot."

"It did, it's my father's, we had a conversation about getting me my own this afternoon before I left." Charity said, "I told him I wanted a Camaro."

"Good luck with that." Andrew said as they climbed into the car and Charity reversed turning down her music again.

They were chatting about the upcoming exams when Charity first saw the car.

"What the hell is this bloke doing?" She murmured staring at the car coming down the street the wrong way. That was particularly dangerous considering the fact that this was the most popular street in town.

"Get into the other lane." Miles panicked, "Give him some space, he's probably drunk."

Charity quickly signalled over into the other lane in front of SUV.

They were just about to pass the idiot when he swerved in front of them forcing Charity to expertly hit the brakes and drift around the small part of the road between the car and the curb and shift gears quickly before slamming it into a stop behind the lunatic car swerved away from the SUV and drove off.

Charity quickly yanked off her seat belt and half got out the car to watch the drive away. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and wrote down the number plate and saved it in her notes.

She sighed as she sat back in her car and glanced at the guys, "You ok?"

They nodded, both of them breathless.

"Where . . . where did you learn to . . . drive like that?" Miles asked from the backseat.

Charity shook her head, "I . . . I honestly don't know." She whispered but this was a lie.

She had these flashbacks every now and then, some of the minor things that she didn't remember properly, things like faces of a couple of random people, places, pictures, names and words from paperwork.

She could remember a black van pulling up beside her and the jerking as they bolted away. She could remember the feelings of her shoulders hitting walls as they turned corners. She could feel the rope tied around her wrists, ankles and the fabric in her mouth. She could remember the number plate.

She quickly shook it off and turned the car around changing gears quickly as she collected her thoughts.

"What are you going to do?" Andrew asked.

"I'll get the police to run the number plate." Charity murmured. Andrew and Miles didn't know much about her personal life, and nothing on her family. They didn't know she was adopted or her parents were gay or the fact that she was abused as a child. They didn't know that she lived in a Penthouse in the city or that her parents were cops. They didn't know she was a walking time bomb.

Charity suddenly became self-conscious of the gun on her hip and the monitor that was strapped to her left bicep. It was a little touch screen device that inserted into her arm giving her injections of vitamins and drugs when she need them. On the screen were blood pressure and heartbeat and the chemical signals going through her body. The device recorded all this and sent it back to Dr Radcliffe's computer.

Charity was ready to fall asleep by the time she got home. She managed a soft goodnight to Elston who was getting ready to lock up the front doors so only tenants could get in through the garage and go home.

Charity quickly dialled the Precinct as she made her way up the elevator, "Hey, Wu, you're working late." She said as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, Chari, because I love late nights." Wu replied sarcastically, "What can I do for you at this late hour?"

"I need you to run a number plate for me." She said deciding to do digging on the number plate she remembered from when she was 3 on her own.

"Yer, what is it?"

She gave it to him and he replied with a goodnight and he would get the information to her as soon as he could.

She unlocked the front door to her apartment and glanced at her fathers who were curled up on the couch contently, fast asleep.

Charity sighed and did something very motherly. She pulled the comforter of their bed and threw it over the two of them, tucking them in tightly away from the cold air of the open veranda which she shut and locked before retiring to her room and changing into her pyjama's and crawled into bed herself.

**I think I have been sort of babbling for the last couple of chapters, sorry but I don't have that much of a plan as I did with Charity and All Those Unknown but the next chapter will be more straight to the point.**

**NOTE TO HARRY POTTER LOVERS!**

**I've started to admin a Harry Potter Page on Facebook named Harry Potter is REAL and I would really like it, if you're a Harry Potter fan, to like it please. We only have 15 likes so far, and we're really eager. Please?**

**Love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Charity pulled her jacket more tightly around her as she sat at the bus stop, of course she would agree to catch the bus with the boys when it was pouring rain. She should have just called it off and went with her fathers. She couldn't wait to get her own car.

She stood as she saw the bus turn the corner and she flicked up the hood of her grey hoodie she had under her leather jacket and grabbed her bag from beside her. She stood out into the rain on the edge of the road and waited for the bus to stop.

She smiled at the bus driver and handed him the money, he smiled back and handed back the change.

"Thanks."

She turned to the empty bus and made her way to the back where she spread across 3 seats for Miles and Andrew and pulled out her book, glancing out the window and into the rain.

She smiled as she looked down at the blank page and started to draw, she had an image in her mind at the start but it slowing transformed into something else. Slowly the bus started to fill around her as an hour and a half went by.

"Hey, Chari," A male voice said from in front of her (technically beside her as she was sitting sideways).

"Oh, hey, Brishon," Chari smiled putting her pen in the middle of her little A5 notebook and shutting it, stuffing it back in her bag.

"Did you get the English assessment in?" He asked. Brishon was dark tanned brunette with chocolate brown eyes, _he is sorta cute, _Charity thought.

"Yeah, last week," Charity smirked, "Let me guess, you're off to Miss Belidic's office this morning to lie about how your email wouldn't send."

Brishon smiled and winked, "You know me so well, Chari."

"And you don't know me at all." Charity smirked back.

"Oh come on, I know you well enough."

"What's my first name?" Charity asked with risen eyebrows.

He frowned, "Chari?"

"Wow, just wow." Charity replied, "What's my last name?"

"Renard," He said triumphantly.

She chucked, "No."

"What!" He exclaimed, "That is your last name!"

"I have three." She replied and glanced down at the front of the bus where Miles and Andrew had just boarded.

Brishon sighed, "You going to Camp this week?"

She nodded, "Yeah, its compulsory, remember?"

"Really, damn, I didn't want to go."

"It's all about leadership and team skills and shit." Charity turned as the boys took their seat and put her feet on the ground moving her bag.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck in a cabin with Henry and Mikheal." Brishon shuddered.

"Oh, harsh." Andrew muttered. Brishon and Andrew were on the Football team together.  
"Who are you stuck with?" Brishon asked.

"These two." Andrew nodded over to Charity and Miles.

"And I, my friend, am going to annoy the crap out of you." Chari slapped his knee softly across Miles.

"I wonder what teacher we're going to be stuck with." Miles asked.

"I heard I was stuck with Mr Jonath." Brishon shuddered.

"Ew." Charity muttered, he was an elderly man that liked staring at teenagers and desperately needed a shower.

"I dunno who we're with." Miles said.

"Should be it a woman because you know two teenaged boys and a girl in a cabin in the woods." Brishon shrugged his shoulders suggestively, "What happened to no opposite sex Cabins?"

"None of the girls wanted me in theirs so I got Mr Dane to make an arrangement with the office." Charity replied.

"Do you feel left out of the girly circle?" Brishon teased with a smirk.

"Just because you're the centre of it." Charity replied.

"What can I say, girls love me." Brishon boasted.

"Because you are one of them." Chari replied pulling her bag over her head as the bus stopped outside the school.

Brishon rolled his eyes and climbed up, Charity, Miles and Andrew followed him down the aisle and out the door.

"See you guys later, I have to go speak with Miss Belidic." Brishon nodded to them.

"Cya." The trio replied and walked in the opposite direction of Brishon.

"English assessment." Charity answered the unasked question.

"Ah."

"So did you called the cops on that car last night?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, they said that they would get back to me with the information." Charity replied, "I just hope it actually leads to something."

"Yeah, I mean the bloke nearly killed us." Andrew muttered.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"I told you Miles, I don't know, it was just reflexes."

"Yeah, right." Andrew muttered, "Well, I have to see Coach."

"How come?"

"I can't make it to the next football game." Andrew replied.

"How come?"

"I just can't, drop it Chari." He replied and stormed off in the school buildings.

Charity glanced at Miles surprised, "What did I do?"

Miles shrugged.

"ANDREW!" Charity called, "ANDREW, WHAT'S THE MATTER!" She ran after him.

"Nothing, go away, Chari." He replied, angrily.

"No, Andy, what's the matter?" The grabbed his arm to spin him around.

"JUST DROP IT, RENARD!" Andrew yanked away from her and stormed off.

Charity looked oddly hurt at the use of her last name.

She glanced at Miles who was glancing between her and Andrew's retreating figure.

"Go." Charity nodded.

Miles hesitated.

"Go." Charity gestured to Andrew.

Charity frowned as she watched her friends leave; Andrew had never been an aggressive person, he was always calm and collected, Miles could get really aggressive and protective when he was wanted, but Andrew knew when to back down and walk away, Miles didn't.

Charity sighed and walked up to her locker and quickly opened it.

"Looks like you have some friend problems." Came a soft male voice.

Charity glanced to her left past her locker door to see Mr Dane with his arms loaded with Art Books.

"Yeah, I've never seen him act like that before, something must really be troubling him, and normally he's the kindest guy you'd ever met." Charity smiled tucking away her History book in her bag along with her pencil case.

Mr Dane nodded, "So, did you hear about Mr Harrison?"

Charity nodded, her father had worked the murder case, "Yeah, it's terrible, I can't imagine . . ." She trailed off.

"They found the murderer didn't they?"

Charity nodded, "Yeah, John Richithls, he'd been charged for assault and public nuisance but nothing as serious as murder."

"You really keep with the times don't you?"

"Watch the news every night." She replied, it wasn't a lie but she got most of her information from her father's when they got home, "I had History with him, he was a great teacher."

"Really? That isn't 1st period today History is it?"

She nodded, "Yep, that's the one, why?"

"I'm helping with his classes, myself Miss Brunt and Adam's are taking his two other classes." Mr Dane replied.

"Wow, looks like you're my History teacher." She smiled, "Do you have any experience as a History teacher?"

"None at all."

Charity laughed as the bell rang, "Do you even know where the class is?"

He paused, "No."

She laughed, "This way." She motioned for him to follow her as she closed her locker.

"Any advice?"

"Don't ask questions to anyone in the back row, they will not answer, don't introduce any assignments or tests soon because we will kill you." She smiled, "Oh, and Regina will always have her hand up to answer questions but will give stupid answers."

Mr Dane raised his eyebrows but nodded, "Okay, I guess you don't like Regina."

"I never will." Charity replied in a monotone.

Charity sat to the right in history next to Miles and Andrew who had apologised for the outburst and for calling her Renard.

Mr Dane had survived so far going around the class getting to know everyone. Nobody was really paying attention, only listening when someone was called on that they didn't know much about.

"How about you Chari?" Mr Dane asked.

Charity who had been talking about what car Andrew wanted when he could afford one, looked up and the whole room went quite.

"Ok, awkward." She mumbled.

"You up for the quiz?" Mr Dane asked.

"I guess." Charity that hadn't been paying attention to any of the former people had no idea what she was getting into.

"Ok, first question, date of birth?"

"1st of April, 2007." She replied with a sinking feeling.

"Where were you born?"

"Here, in Portland."

"Got any siblings?"

Charity shook her head, "Only child."

"What are your parents' names?"

She decided to go for her biological parents, "Jyle and Natseah."

"That's very unique." Mr Dane murmured.

"Yeah." Charity murmured.

"Been anywhere overseas?"

She was glad to get off the topic of family, "Yeah, France, Austria, Germany and different countries over Europe."

"Where's your favourite place in the world?"

She paused, "Here, with my family." She murmured.

Mr Dane smiled softly, "Well, that's very moving. Your favourite hobbies?"

"Drawing and painting." She replied easily to his question.

"Ah, yes, of course, top of my art class." He threw her a whiteboard marker, "Give us a picture?" He nodded to the whiteboard.

Charity caught it easily and stood, approaching the board, "Of what?"

"Anything you can think of."

"Thanks, that's a lot of help." Charity rolled her eyes.

Mr Dane just laughed.

Charity glanced around the room and her eyes settled on a picture on the teacher's desk at the front of the class. It was of Mr Harrison.

She quickly turned back to the board and started drawing; Mr Dane went on to quiz Miles.

"Miles." He smiled, "Date of birth?"

"7th of June, 07."

"Were you born in Portland?" Mr Dane asked.

Miles shook his head, "Nah, I was born in Astoria."

"Where's that?"

"Top left corner off Oregon." Miles replied, "Bloody cold there, I only moved to Portland a year ago."

"Wow, so do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a little brother that's 7 named Jason and what's supposed to be a little sister on the way." Miles nodded.

"Cool, any idea on the name of the baby?"

"Well, actually my father wanted to name her or him Alex, whatever sex it turns out to be."

"Isn't that your name, sir?" Regina asked, sickly sweet.

Mr Dane glanced at her and nodded, "It is, so Miles, what's your parents' names?"

"Robyn and Matthew." Miles replied.

"Been overseas?"

"Nope."

"Have any hobbies?"

"I like decorating things."

"Yeah and what do you want to do for a living?"

"Oh, I want to be a designer, you know like home designing and stuff." Miles replied.

"Gay!" Ethan Gruger shouted.

Miles rolled his eyes and Charity turned away from the whiteboard and threw the marker at him, "Shut the hell up, you tool."

"Chari!" Mr Dane exclaimed, "That is no way to speak in a classroom."

"Yeah, Chari." Ethan smirked.

"Dickhead." Chari muttered, "I'm finished." She walked back to where she had been sitting between Miles and Andrew.

Everyone turned to the board and mouths dropped open. There was a drawing of Mr Harrison smiling out at the classroom.

"Wow!"

"That is talent!" Mr Dane smiled, "I guess you're going to be an Artist when you are old enough to get a job?"

Charity shook her head, "I don't want to be an artist."

Mr Dane frowned, "What is it that you want to be?"

"I want to help the disadvantaged, kids that had been child abused, people living in poverty or on the streets, I want to stop child slave trading around the world." Charity replied.

"I already am, Sir." Regina piped up, "I donate funds to Charity's."

"That's lovely Regina." Mr Dane said and glanced up as the bell rang, "Well that's it for today, I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully, I'll have something for you to do."

Everyone booed and Charity smiled at Miles and Andrew, "See you later." They kissed her both on the cheek and split ways.

She made her way towards the art building stopping by her locker to stuff her history book away. The Art building was a two storey building mostly made out of glass. It was very airy and had a positive creative feel in it.

"Hey, Chari!"

"Oh, hello, Mrs McMane." Charity smiled as the dumpy little woman caught up with her.

Charity took some of the many books from her arms and helped her carry them up to her office.

"It's a good thing I caught up with you, Chari." Mrs McMane smiled, "I was wondering if you could help me and Mr Dane with the props for the upcoming play?"

"Sure, when do you want me to help?"

"It'll be a before and after school project, is that it ok?" Mrs McMane asked.

Charity nodded, "Yeah, of course, that's fine."

"And I was wondering, you wouldn't have access to a Handgun, just to be used as a prop for the Robber to wear on his hip?"

Charity nodded, "Yeah I can get you one, umm." She grabbed a pen and Mrs McMane's sticky notes and jotted a number on it, "Um, if you can think of anything else you would need or want just text me or give me a call."

Mrs McMane glanced at the number, "I can't take this it's against school policy."

"It can be completely off the books." Charity smiled, "It's ok, I know people in the force."

Mrs McMane smiled, "Thank you so much, Chari, you'll help us so much."

Charity smiled, "Anything to help, well I have to get to my next class so I'll see you in 3rd."

"Thank you, bye."

**Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! I love you all and I realised that I haven't been writing this is Future tense, so I am so sorry, I forgot and I'm already to far into the story to change that without some serious reconstruction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Charity smiled as she walked through town and towards the Precinct glancing around at the Portland streets and laughing at the serious faces of the business people, she was just happy to walk around, even these day she hated being cooped up in on room or house for so long, it made her feel like she was back at the Compound.

She stopped by her favourite little shop that sold little sweet cupcakes and the best caramelised Mocha's in the world and picked up her usual Red Velvet Cupcake and Mocha before making her way across the traffic lights and around the corner to the Precinct.

She smiled at Wu as she jogged up the stairs throwing the finished cupcake rubbish in the bin and sipping her hot Mocha as she passed the police's desk and up the stairs towards her father's office's.

"Hey, Uncle Hank," She smiled as she walked up to the fence stopping her from entering the area and opening the little gate.

"Hey, Little Girl." He replied with a smirk.

She smacked him on the arm, "Isn't papa here?" She said as she glanced at his desk.

"He's down in evidence." Hank replied as he walked out the room.

Chari shrugged and opened the door to her other fathers office and walked in. Sean was on the phone but glanced up with a smile at Charity who smiled back, walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek and took her normal seat on the couch and stretched her legs across the length and over the edge, sipping her drink.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to take note of that." Sean hung up, "Afternoon, Char, how was school?"

She shrugged, "I have Mr Dane for History now, and I'm going to be helping Mrs McMane and Mr Dane with the props for the play, oh and I was wondering if I could take one of the Handgun's, like with no bullets or anything and I can even disconnect the trigger to make it safe in case someone gets bullets."

Sean nodded, "None of the newest one's we've brought in."

Charity jumped up, leaving her bag on the couch and her drink on the table, she bounded out the door and down the stairs into the armoury where she dug through the back to some of the older handguns and pulled out the fix kit from the back.

She quickly set to work on disconnecting the trigger and putting it back together, she tested it with bullets and smiled, she could still do it. She still had all her intelligence and everything she was taught at the Compound about combat, guns and fighting an enemy. She remembered everything, every physic formula, every little detail of what she was taught, how to profile people, how to sort out the liars.

She quickly got an old holster not fit for the field anymore and tucked the gun in it and walked back up to the Captains office were she tucked it in her bag.

She was taking a seat when her phone rang, Miles face lit up the screen and she quickly accepted.

"Hey, Mile," She smiled.

"I'm worried about Andrew," Miles replied without even a 'hello', "He isn't answering my calls and even after I got him to calm down this morning he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Charity nodded, "I'll swing around his house."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem." Charity hung up, "Hey, daddy, can I use your car?"

Sean glanced up from his work and smiled, "Go find your father; we have something to show you before you go driving off."

"Okay . . ." Charity murmured suspiciously and left the office and over to Nick's desk where he was flicking through pictures of a crime scene.

Charity leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, "Dad wants to see you."

Nick smiled, "Of course."

Charity glanced back at the picture as the elder Grimm got up, "That was done by a Löwen." She whispered up to her father as a police officer walked past them.

Nick glanced back at the computer, "I thought so as well."

"You can tell by the pattern, dad, be careful, you don't have the best track record." She mumbled.

He nodded, "I know, I thought I was the parent here."

"Yeah . . . "parent"," She quoted with her fingers.

He laughed, "Come on, your fathers giving us that stare again."

Charity laughed, knowing the look and followed Nick into the Prince's office.

"Firstly I want to broach the more serious aspect of today." Sean said in a serious voice.

Charity internally groaned, they'd found out about the accident (or near accident) from last night.

"Yes?" Charity asked.

"This is about what happened last night." Nick backed up Sean, "You don't have any idea who did it?"

Charity shook her head, "I got Wu to run the number plate."

Sean handed her a file, "This is on the owner of the car, and you don't recognise him?"

Charity took the file and opened it, she glanced over the name and the picture, "Not by his face, but his name is familiar, he was a part of the Texan Trading Compound."

"And now he's in Portland." Sean murmured.

"Don't worry; I would definitely know if they were starting up another Compound here." Charity replied, "They all act differently and they will definitely be looking into us, I mean I'm the one that brought down nearly all the Compounds in the world, there is plenty of people out there that want me dead. You forget that Portland was the king of all Compounds' in the world. If they were here, I'd be in a lot more danger,"

Sean and Nick nodded, "We'll have people out there but if any more evidence comes up that their after you, I'm putting Sergeant Wu on you full time."

"Dad! That's not fair I can take care of myself, you saw the tape!" Charity fought, she hated being chained down and watched.

"This leaves no argument, Charity."

She knew when he used her full name that he wouldn't let it drop so she crossed her arms and huffed.

"On a better subject, we have a surprise for you," Nick smiled, ever the peacekeeper.

"I hate surprises."

"You're going to love this one." Nick smiled.

Charity huffed, "Unlikely."

They led her down into the parking up the building and Charity's eyes grew wide as she saw what was there, "No freaking way!"

In front of her was a Cadbury purple Chevy Camaro with two black GT-strips, her dream car all sparkly and brand new.

"Happy late birthday." Nick and Sean smiled.

"Oh my god, I love you." We threw her arms around both men.

"Now, there is one condition in you having this car." Nick said as she drew back.

"Oh no," Charity murmured.

They laughed, "We have a tracking dot on it but it will only be activated if you are in danger, ok?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded eagerly, "Where are the keys? Can I have them? Please?"

The couple laughed, "Yes, but you are to go to the hospital for your check in with Dr Radcliffe."

She groaned, she hated the hospital but she nodded.

Sean held out the keys, on there was a little pendant; it was the letter C in rhinestones.

"When you were little we used to walk past a shop and every time you would peak in the window just to see if this was still there, you always said you were going to have it on your car keys when you got your license." Nick explained as she studied it.

She nodded, "I remember."

"Well, drive safe and actually go to the hospital this time." Sean told her, "No detours, straight to the hospital, not like last time."

She nodded, "Ok, daddy." She kissed them both on the cheeks, "Thank you, love you, see you at home?"

They nodded and she smiled.

She climbed into the car and drove out of the Precinct loving the smooth feeling of the new car and the feel of the leather.

"Damn it." She muttered as she discovered she'd left her bag in her dads office, she shrugged enjoying the ride to much, she had the essentials, her wallet, phone and gun.

She gave it a little power as she drove and smiled, feeling the engine roar underneath her, oh how she loved her fathers.

She pulled into the hospital and quickly found a spot not far from the entrance. She climbed out and made her way to the entry smiling at the lady behind the desk, "Hi, Joey."

"Hey, Chari, Dr Radcliffe is in his office."

"Thanks."

Chari made her way down the hallway and into the curtained room that was Dr Radcliffe's office, "Hey, Doc." She smiled as she took a seat beside his desk.

"Hello Chari." The elderly man smiled, "You get bigger every time I see you."

She laughed, "You saw me last fortnight."

He smiled, "That doesn't change anything, and I can remember when you didn't even past my waist."

She laughed, "Well, I've grown up a bit since then."

He chuckled, "That you have, my girl." Doc was like the grandfather she'd never had, he'd always been kind to her and always gave her a lollipop even when she turned 13 and was a teenager.

"So how have you been feeling?"

"Fine, mostly, I've been pretty tired lately, I spent pretty much all of Sunday sleeping, wait that was yesterday but that's probably got something to do with all the homework I have and I've been getting headaches more regularly."

Doc nodded, "May I see your arm?"

She nodded and pulled off her leather jacket and hoodie so she was in a black singlet and showed him the device on her arm.

"Yes, it has to be refilled." The Doc fiddled with Velcro strap and undid it, Charity winced slightly as he pulled it off, the long needles that inserted the drugs into her arm sliding out. She never really took it off, only undoing the Velcro to clean her arms. The needles left a row of scars down her arm.

Doc threw her a wipe to press on her arm as a slow dribble of blood came out. A nurse came in to take the device.

"10 years ago we would have never had that technology." Doc smiled as he cleaned her arm.

"If only there was a scar remover." She mumbled looking over the excessive scarring that always made her feel ashamed.

"As I have said before, I don't believe hiding your scars is doing you any good." Doc said as she studied the scaring as he put antiseptic cream on her arm.

"I'd rather not talk about." Charity replied.

"Yes, my dear." He smiled.

The nurse came back in with the device which Charity liked to call a Bear Trap.

Doc took it off her and positioned it on Charity's arm and inserted the needles that made Charity roll her eyes as they sliced into position.

"That should be better, now if your symptoms continue I want you to come see me, Chari, even if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's not seeing you, Doc, it's the fact you stab we with stuff." She pulled her hoodie back on and her leather jacket, "Cya in a fortnight."

"Goodbye, Charity."

She quickly exited the room and walked down the hallway, "Cya, Joey."

"Bye, Chari."

Charity made her way out the door and quickly put her hoodie up as she saw a student from her school approached, Charity went by her undetected and over to her car and put her hood down and jumped into her new park and smiled, loving the feel of the steering wheel.

She quickly turned the car on made her way across town to Andrew house, getting it up to top gear and zooming around the empty streets (somewhat illegally) and pulled up in front of Andrew's house.

She climbed out the car and tucked her keys in the pocket of her jeans. She knocked at the front door and Andrews little sister; Amy who was 13 opened the door, "Hey, Chari."

"Hey, Amy, is your brother home?"

"Yeah, he's up in his room." Amy stood aside to let her in.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with him would you?"

She shook her head, "They don't tell me anything these days."

"Thanks anyway, Am." Charity jogged up the stairs and over to Andrews bedroom, she knocked.

"Piss off, Jasper." Andrew replied to his elder brother.

"It's me, Andy." Charity opened the door.

"Oh." He murmured.

He was sitting on his bed with a football in his hands. His face was tear stained and his eyes were red.

Charity closed the door and sat next to him on his bed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about." He whispered.

Charity put a hand on his knee, "You know you can trust me, Andy, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Andrew replied.

"So what's wrong?"

Andrew sighed, "Jasper knows or at least suspects . . ." He trailed off.

"Andrew?"

"He knows I'm . . . gay." He whispered, and threw the football at the wall putting a dint in it, his muscles rippled.

Charity's eyes softened, this was the first time he had admitted it, "Oh, god, Andy." She murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"I thought if I ignored it enough, it'd go away and I'd like girls again but it hasn't worked, I mean, I hardy stare at your boobs anymore." Andrew whispered, "I'm too busy staring at Miles." He looked down at his hands.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go for staring at my chest." She murmured in hope it would make him laugh, it did.

Andrew looked up at Charity with tears in his eyes, "What am I going to do, Chari, I'm attracted to my best mate and my parents are the most homophobic people in the whole world. I don't want this, I don't need this."

Charity frowned, "He doesn't know for sure does he?"

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know."

Charity had an idea on her mind and glanced out the window, "Walk me to my car." She murmured.

"What?"

"Walk me to my car, I have an idea." Charity pulled him up and wiped his eyes of tears and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and out the front door.

22 year old Jasper was out the front, having just come home from work and inspecting Charity's new ride.

"Get those filthy hands of your off my car." Charity snapped as she approached, tugging Andrew along by the hand.

"And here I was thinking it was for me." Jasper replied, he hated Charity, always had and of course the feeling was returned immensely.

Jasper turned away from the car, "And if it isn't my gay, little bro."

Charity squeezed Andrews hand, "Oh please." Charity muttered, "You're a prick, Jasper." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Andrew and threw her arms around his neck, "Well, I have to go, talk to you tonight."

"Ok?"

Charity kissed him, threading her fingers in his hair. His hand went to her hips to push her away but thought better of it.

Charity smiled as they pulled away, "Cya later, babe." She smiled and turned to her car, walking around to the driver's side, "Love you."

"Love you too." Andrew replied with a smile.

Jasper was looking between them surprised, "I thought you were gay." He turned on Andrew.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I'm straight, dickhead."

Charity smirked as she drove off, as she made her way across the bridge and towards the central city of Portland. She got a text halfway across the bridge from Andrew:

_Thank you._

Charity smiled and locked her phone.

Charity bounced onto her bed and opened her laptop, typing her password quickly and opening her homework only to be confronted with a 'Miles is calling you' sign, she quickly accepted it and Miles face filled the screen.

"Hey." He smiled, "How did things go?"

"Great actually I think it's problem solved." Charity smiled, "Just Jasper being a dick again."

"Language." Her father shouted from the lounge room.

"Damn his hearing." Charity muttered, "Mind your own business!" She shouted back with a cheeky smirk.

Nick popped his head in the door, "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." Charity replied, jotting down some notes for her Law assignment.

"Charity," Nick said sternly, "I don't want you to stop eating again."

"I won't papa, but I had my thing redone this afternoon." She tapped her covered device.

He nodded, "I expect to see you eating breakfast tomorrow."

She nodded, "Night, papa."

"Night, beautiful." Nick shut the door.

"Since when did you stop eating?" Miles asked, "Were you anorexic?"

Charity sighed, "When I was little but not anymore, my parents consistently worry whether I will go back to doing it again, it wasn't intentional though."

"Wow." Miles muttered, "So I need your advice on what to wear on Camp." He jumped up from his bed and grabbed two shirts.

"The purple for sure," She nodded, "The blue seems a little over the top, and I know you are an over the top person but I think you sound play it safe on the first day."

"What are you wearing?"

"Ah, my jeans and my jacket, like usual." Charity replied, grabbing her water from beside her bed.

"I really need to see your wardrobe." Miles murmured, "You have style issues."

"I do not have issues, I have no problem dressing nicely when I am with my family, it is at that school with Regina and all those stupid bitches."

"Charity, watch your language!" Sean shouted from the living room.

"STOP EAVESDROPPING!" Charity shouted back, hating the fact he was part Hexenbiest at the current time.

"Wow, your dad has real good hearing." Miles murmured.

"I know." Charity muttered bitterly.

"Hey, Charity, are you a good swimmer?"

"Yeah why?"

"'Cause I can't swim." Miles admitted sheepishly.

Charity stared at him for a moment, "You can't swim?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, I'll have to teach you when we get there." She murmured, "Bring boardies too."

He nodded, "Ok."

She started writing quickly in her notebook, keeping up mild conversation with Miles who was also trying to do homework.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I know, I had fun writing this chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Charity drove herself to school that morning and was surprised at the amount of attention the car got when she parked it in the school parking lot.

Boys crowded around it quickly as she climbed out and locked it. She rolled her eyes, told them not to stratch it and walked off to the Performing Arts building where the large stage was and Mr Dane and Mrs McMane were lying painting a building.

"Hey, Chari," They both smiled as she approached

"Morning," Charity smiled back, "I got that gun for you." Charity held out the modified handgun, "I disconnected the trigger so it can't be used as an actual weapon."

Mrs McMane smiled, "What would we do without you?"

"Wither in poverty," Charity replied with a smile, "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

"I need a back drop for the garden scene," Mrs McMane told her, "You know where the stuff is."

Charity nodded and walked across the stage to the storage room, the only sound in the room the click of her heeled boots. She glanced back at the tense atmosphere between the two people.

She pulled out one of the large piece of plywood and pulled it out into the stage and grabbed some paint and a paint brush.

"You know, you may as well start shouting at each other, you're being very obvious." Charity muttered as she opened the green paint.

"What?"

"I said you're being obvious, you may as well start shouting at each other."

Mr Dane was staring at her, "How did you know?"

Charity shrugged, "Your sitting as far away from each other as possible and you keep glancing at each other tensely and not to mention you could cut the atmosphere in her with a knife. So what went wrong?"

Mrs McMane looked down, "There's nothing wrong."

"Riiiiiiight," Charity murmured, "Because I so didn't know you were together."

Mr Dane stared at her.

She scoffed at his gaze, "You seriously don't believe nobody's ever noticed?"

"Yes."

"You hold hands in the back of assembly, it's quite obvious, not to mention you both go home in the same car." Charity explained, "But to tell you the truth, I don't think anyone else has noticed."

They frowned, "Why?"

"Because you, Mr Dane, are the most talked about teacher in school, your only 21 and you're not exactly unattractive, you're all Regina and her bunch of fakes talk about." Charity said, "If they knew you were in a romantic relationship with Mrs McMane they would freak especially since your married." She glanced over at Mrs McMane.

She went red, "My husband and I split up."

"I know, you were happy one day and they depressed the next and the photo of him isn't in your office anymore." Charity said.

"You're very observant." Mr Dane observed.

Charity nodded, "I know, one of the more annoying things about my personality."

"Can we not talk about this now, in case anyone over hears?" Mrs McMane asked.

Charity shrugged, "I'm just saying, you two need like counselling or something."

"It's not my fault we broke up." Mrs McMane grumbled silently, "He's the one that loves another woman."

Mr Dane glanced down, "I told you, I didn't think I would fall for someone like her."

Charity disregarded them and continued on painting her backdrop; it was very intricate and precise, realistic.

The two adults jumped as Charity phone went off, she quickly pulled it out of her back pocket and groaned as she saw it was Hank, "What happened and who hurt him?" She asked.

Hank chuckled, "You assume too much."

"Am I right?" She asked, "What did my father get himself into now?"

"Yes, you're right and this time he only got knocked out for a hour." Hank replied.

Charity rolled her eyes, "Great, this is a record, it's only 8 in the morning and make sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore."

"Will do, Chari." Hank hung up.

Charity dropped her phone next to her and continued painting, her mind now on her wreck of a father. She was never allowed to leave school when he got hurt and it annoyed the shit out of her all day until she could go home or to the hospital to see if he was ok.

"Is everything ok?" Mr Dane asked.

Charity nodded, "Yeah, my father got himself into some trouble, that's all, he can handle it."

"Shouldn't you go see him or something?" Mrs McMane asked, frowning in concern.

"No, he will just tell me to get back to school." Charity replied, "I learnt that a long time ago, it pisses me off but it's what he wants so I don't argue . . . that much."

Mr Dane smiled, "What does your father do for a living?"

Charity shrugged, "I don't like talking about it, people will immediately put him in a box. It's nothing illegal or anything, in fact it's the opposite but . . . yeah."

Mr Dane nodded, "I know the feeling, my father was a Navy officer, every time I told someone that as a child they were sorta hesitant in saying anything wrong around me."

Charity nodded, "Well, my father isn't a Navy Officer."

Mr Dane smiled and Mrs McMane looked between the both of them, "God, this is so wrong."

Charity left the Performing Arts building saying goodbye to Mrs McMane and Mr Dane that afternoon and making her way into the main building where her locker was, she quickly disposed of her books there, having been given no homework, because of the upcoming Camp trip tomorrow.

She made her way up the stairs and paused as she reached the door, "Damn." The rain had started pouring down again.

She quickly zipped up her leather jacket and jogged over to her car, quickly unlocking it and jumping in, shoved her bag on the passenger's seat and started the car.

She had driven up through the labyrinth of the parking lot and paused as she saw Mr Dane sitting at the bus stop in the rain.

She pulled over next to him and wound down the passengers' window, "Do you need a ride, Mr Dane?" What could she say, she felt sorry for him.

"No thanks, Chari, I couldn't do that." He replied.

"Please, I insist, we don't want you to have a cold for the camping trip." She smiled, "Seriously, get in the car."

He hesitated but took her offer and jumped out into the rain and into her car.

She smiled as she took her bag from him and threw it in the back. He pulled his bag onto him lap and closed the door behind him, "Thanks." Her murmured, "Alison and I had a fight after you left."

"Ah, I guess McMane didn't want to take you home after that." Charity nodded and turned out of the school, "Which way am I going?"

"Right, I live on Greens."

She nodded, "I know the place." Monroe and Rosalee lived down there with their daughter, Monrosalee.

"When did you figure out Alison and I were together?" Mr Dane asked.

Charity shrugged, "There were subtle differences, the way you acted around each other, It was only a suspicion at first but then it got more obvious."

Mr Dane nodded, "I reckon you should be a profiler for the police, a Detective even, you have a very keen eye."

Charity laughed, "Maybe, but I just want to help people, I don't want to be the bad guy that makes all the enemies. I'm already working with the police, talking to people about what they've been through; they say I have potential to be a Psychiatrist."

"Well, that's very amazing for a teenager."

Charity shrugged, "I just don't want to be a person that sits on the side lines, I want to be active in people."

He nodded, "I understand, that's why I got into teaching.

They spiked up a normal conversation about Art for the next 15 minutes until Charity turned into Greens Road.

"Number 12." Mr Dane told her.

Charity nodded and pulled up beside the two storey house, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "Be ready for Camp."

She smiled and nodded, "I will be."

"Nice car by the way, it's very you." Mr Dane pulled his bag onto his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Charity waited until he had unlocked his door to drive off, she passed Monroe's that was on the other side of the road to the left of Mr Dane's and decided to pull up when she saw Rosalee and Monrosalee playing out the front.

The both looked up as Charity opened the front gate, "Chari." Rosalee smiled, "What a lovely surprise."

"Afternoon, Aunt Rosalee." Chari smiled, Rosalee was the closest thing she had to a mother and Rosalee just loved him.

"Chari!" Monrosalee screamed and rain up to her.

Charity caught her in a hug and lifted the 4 year old up and onto her hip, "Hello, Monny, long time no see."

The little girl smiled, she looked so excited, then Charity saw her Volga. Monny was a very curious Vessen, half Blutbad, half Fuchsbau but cuter than every when she changed. She had Roselee's soft white fur with one blue eye and one red.

When she wasn't Volga, she had snow white hair (much like her fur) with crystal blue eyes. She was the most adorable little girl.

Normally when Monny Volga-ed she didn't scream or run from Charity's or Nick's faces, but today she did.

"Oh my god." Charity handed her over to Rosalee.

"Monny, what's the matter? It's only Chari." Rosalee rocked her, glancing at Charity who shrugged.

Monroe came crashing out of the house, "What happened?"

"I . . . I don't know." Charity muttered, "I was holding her and she went Vesen and looked at me and screamed, she's never acted that way to a Grimm before."

Charity was a Grimm, she had been since she was a child, she'd only confirmed with she was around 9 that whole reason she had spoken to Captain Renard in the first place was because she felt the presence of his Vessen. She'd grown up in the Compound around Vessen and that had comforted her.

But Monny had never acted afraid around Charity or her father, it scared Charity at the thought that a girl she considered to be her sister was afraid or her.

Rosalee frowned, "Maybe you should leave, Chari, we'll sort this out."

Charity nodded, "Bye." She quickly walked out of the yard and into her car.

When Charity got to the Precinct her father and Hank were heading out.

"See you tonight." Nick smiled, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, " Don't get knocked out again, I was scared to death when I got that call and can I use your computer for homework?"

"I will and yes, but nothing but homework."

She nodded, "Of course."

She went into Sean's office and said hello before walking back out to Nick's desk and opening the registration search engine, he wouldn't even bother to check if she actually did what she was told, which she didn't.

She typed in the number plate she remembered from when she was little and waited for it to process.

But it wasn't anything she already knew, the van had belonged to Melanie Jones. She sighed, she'd hoped she could of given more information to the police. They had a whole section of Police around the world devoted to bringing down the many Compounds in the world that were still running. Charity helped wherever she could.

She sighed and closed the search engine down.

"Hey, Chari, can you do me a huge favour?" One of the passing Detective asked.

'Yeah, of course."

"I have three people I have to get details on, do you reckon you could do it for me, I have a mountain of work?" Detective Nina Lowes asked, holding out the files to be filled in with hopeful eyes.

Charity nodded and took them, "I'll have them back on your desk when I'm done."

Nina smiled, "God bless you."

Charity nodded and walked over to the three people, two men and a woman, she helped the one of them out of their seats, they had been hand cuffed. They were all barely teenagers, the one she had picked first looked her age.

"This way." She led the man into over to a desk and opened the first file, "Full name?"

"Nathan Jasith Camper."

**So that the end of Chapter 6. I hope you've liked it and please press that fuzzy little cute review button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the delay, there was a mix up in the chapter numbers and I had to go through all the Chapters I'd done and rearrange them so they were correct and I put the right one up, I was about to put up last chapter again until I realised I had already edited it. **

Charity woke up the next morning ready to go and full of energy which wasn't very surprising considering her Bear Trap was pumping drugs into her system.

She jumped out of bed to quickly have a shower and wash she her hair, turning some music up.

She danced around her room in a towel, singing to herself. She danced around her walk in while she picked her clothes for the day. A pair of black stockings and a nice blue denim skirt, fishnet arm stockings and a white shirt that she'd gotten in Vienna on her 13th birthday.

She quickly did her hair in a bun and walked out her room and out into the kitchen, "Morning, Chari." Her fathers said in unison.

"I didn't expect to see you two still here." Charity said rummaging through the fridge for the Orange juice.

"I don't have to go to work until 11.30 and Nick doesn't have a case as of yet." Sean replied.

Charity smiled, "Cool."

"Are you ready for camp?" Nick asked.

She nodded, "I am, and don't worry, I'm taking my phone and my gun."

They both nodded.

"You're very lucky we're letting you go, Charity, what happened on Sunday is serious." Sean said.

Charity nodded, "I know dad."

"When does the bus get here?" Sean asked.

"10." Charity replied, glancing at the clock, an hour left.

"Charity if anything goes wrong at all you have to call us, we don't want anything happening to anyone especially you." Sean said and then went through the normal lecture for about the next 50 minutes. Nick contributing every now and then.

" . . . Is that clear?"

"Yes, dad, I will do anything you ask as long as you don't call me."

"Agreed."

"I have to go." Charity said standing up and walking down into her room to pick up her large duffel she had taken from Nick's college days. She also grabbed her little shoulder bag and pulled on her black high heeled boots.

"Likewise." She heard Sean say as Nick's phone rang.

"Burkhardt . . . yep . . . okay . . . I'll be right there."

Charity slung her bag over her shoulder and walked back into the living room clipping her holster to her belt, carrying her leather jacket over her arm.

"Got your keys, got your gun, got your phone and are still living?" Nick asked as they walked towards the elevator, smirking over at Sean.

"Yep." Charity smiled from in between them. They dwarfed her in size, especially Sean, she barely just reached Nick's shoulder. She was rather short, something her father's thought was because of the Compound.

"Well, have a good time and be safe, we don't want you coming back to us injured, we've seen enough of that."

"Okay, I promise I won't get run over, shot, stabbed or any of the in-between." Charity laughed, stepping out of the elevator.

"Morning." Elston smiled, "You guys are all awfully late."

"I'm going camping." Charity smiled, bouncing over to sit on his desk, glancing out into the street to check for the bus which was yet to arrive.

"Sounds fun." Elston replied, "I remember when you three used to go camping all the time."

"Not us," Sean smiled, "Charity's going with the school."

"Ah, I used to love my school Camps, but I suppose they would have been a little different to what yours are gonna be." Elston smiled.

Charity smiled and glanced out onto the road where the bus had just stopped, "Ok, time for me to leave." She hugged Elston and he kissed her on the cheek, "Bye, see you next week."

"Cya Chari."

Sean and Nick walked her down the stairs.

"No PDA, there are some very homophobic people on that bus." Charity warned as they reached the top of the circular staircase.

"Noted." Nick smiled glancing over at his husband with a cheeky smile.

Charity beamed at the both of them, "Okay, see you next week." She hugged both of them and kissed their cheeks.

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." They replied.

Sean split from them with a sly, "I shall get my goodbye kiss." Directed at Nick who smirked, he made his way down into the garage while Charity quickly grabbed her card to open the front door, sliding it into the lock she pushed the door open and snatched the card back, holding the door open for Nick and tucking away her card. She quickly pulled on her leather jacket as Nick kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye, daddy, see you when I get back." She smiled as he climbed into his car that was parked on the curb.

"Bye, gorgeous, be safe."

She nodded and jogged across the road to the bus waited for the door to open, it looked like she was the last person to be picked up.

She was greeted by an explosion of voices and quickly found Miles and Andrew saving her a seat next to Mr Dane. She quickly walked down to them, shoving her duffel into the overhead compartment and taking a seat beside Mr Dane.

"Hey," He smiled.  
"Hi," She replied.

"You live there?" Miles and Andrew exclaimed, "Are you rich or something?"

Charity looked down, "Something like that." She murmured.

The boys started talking about what they would buy if they had enough money to live in the most expensive building in Portland.

"Rich, ey?" Mr Dane asked.

Charity grimaced, "Nope, but my father is."

Mr Dane laughed, "You don't seem like a spoilt child."

"Well, I wasn't," Charity replied, "My parents come from two very different worlds and my father didn't enjoy being spoilt so he made sure I worked for what I have."

"Well, you're very fortunate." Mr Dane replied, "I grew up in a three bedroom house with 7 sisters."

"I hate it when people say that." She murmured, "I don't want the money, if I could give it to the people that have grown up in poverty or in houses like yours used to be."

Mr Dane smiled, "One day, I think you will give every penny you own to some Charity."

Charity smiled and laughed, "People say my name suits me in that respect."

"What Chari?"

She stared at him for a second, "That's not my name."

He looked at her confused, "But it says that on the role."

"I've used it for so many years, I think they changed it, I don't think anyone hasn't called me Chari in years unless they were angry with me."

"Wow, so what's your real name."

She laughed, "My name is Charity."

"Charity?" He asked, "Well, that does suit you then."

"You can't tell me you seriously didn't know that."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I truly didn't know that."

Charity smirked and said, to prove a point, "You can't tell me that Alex isn't your nickname?"

"Yeah, it is my nickname, I don't really like my real name."

"Well, what is it?" Charity asked.

"I don't-"

"I told you mine." She pointed out.

"Dammit, my real name is Alexander."

"Aw, that's cute." Charity smirked, "I like it, it suits you as well. Greek, if I recall, meaning Protector of Mankind, I can even tell you what your name does to your personality, if you want?"

"Sure, shoot."

Charity thought back on her History class and said like she was reading it straight out of a notebook:

"The name of Alexander makes you extremely generous. You have a bubbling, spontaneous nature and a happy-go-lucky outlook which helps smooth the pathway of life. You are also very sympathetic to the needs of others. You are interested in art, music, singing, dancing, and anything of an artistic nature, you could become a very fine performer. Your spontaneous expression stands you in good stead during arguments or debates, though you are perhaps too outspoken and inclined to sarcasm. While the name Alexander creates the urge to be self-expressive and happy, we point out that causes a scattered and emotional nature. In the long term, it can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the liver and bloodstream."

Mr Dane stared at her shocked, "Are you a robot?"

Charity laughed, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I've been tested." She replied with a chuckle.

"Where did you learn that?"

"History," She replied, "I have photographic memory. We were doing a lesson on Greek names and I can remember that was one of the names I pulled out of Mr Harrison's hat, along with Athena and Helena."

"Wow, I would love to have Photographic Memory!" Mr Dane smiled.

Charity shook her head, "It's really annoying, it doesn't give much room for thinking, because you have so many memories crammed into your head, it gives me headaches a lot, but I have some ways of clearing my mind."

"Oh, it must has it's disadvantages."

Charity nodded, "Like the fake if you have one memory in your life that you don't even want to think about let alone remember you will always have it there, just waiting to make you break down or cry or make you murderous."

"What your memory?" Mr Dane asked.

She looked over at him and made a decision out of trust though it wasn't one of her worse, "Seeing my father hurt, we'd been in a park when I was six playing baseball and we were walking home and this group of men picked a fight with my father, it was 7 against 1 and a 6 year old girl, one of the them grabbed me and I had to watch as they beat the crap out of my father and I didn't have a clue what to do, so I hit the one holding me in the face with my baseball bat and clubbed a couple of the others before then ran off, carrying away the unconscious man that had been holding me." She'd rung Sean after than on her father's cell phone and her father had been taken to hospital and the people had been caught, they had went after him because he was a Grimm.

"Wow, Chari, that's amazing, you must have been quite the intellect, to know how to act like that, that was very brave of you. Was your father ok?"

Charity nodded, "5 broken ribs, some severe bruising and a lot of blood and cuts but other than that he was fine, it was just sitting in hospital looking at the man I thought was invincible laying there, all hurt, I didn't sleep for weeks."

"Wow, you must have been a very strong young girl." Mr Dane told her.

She smiled, "I guess, I had a lot of help."

Andrew nudged her shoulder, "Wait for it." He was looking down the front of the bus where Mrs Bradmen was standing clearing her throat.

Charity laughed.

"Movie time." The sour woman said.

"Yah!" The bus shouted.

"School videos."

"Boooo!" Everyone shouted in protest, banging on the back of each other's chairs, even Mr Dane joined in.

"That is final," She glared and started the films that started when they were in preschool.

"Oh my god." Charity muttered as a picture of her class popped up.

It went through pictures and thank god Charity wasn't in any of them and then the video's came along. The first one was of Brishon and then of Catlyn Greavy and then came Charity's.

"I'm gonna die." Charity murmured.

"Oh my god is that you?" Miles, Andrew and Mr Dane exclaimed, all of them had only come to the school 2 or 2 years earlier while Charity had been there her whole life.

"_Okay, Chari what's your name?" The teacher._

"_But miss, you know my name." Little Charity replied, "You just called me it."_

_The teacher laughed, "You have to tell the camera sweetie." _

"_But a camera is an inanimate object, it can't talk back." Charity replied._

"_I know, sweetie, but please just answer the questions."_

"_Ok, if you say so, my names Charity Bancroft."_

"But your last name is Renard." Miles said.

"Now's not the time for that conversation." Charity replied.

"_How old are you?"_

"_I'm six."_

"_What are your parents' names?"_

"_Sean and Nicky." _

"But that's wrong as well." Mr Dane said, "In History you told us your parents' names were Jyle and Natseah."

"Not time for that conversation as well." Charity replied.

"_What your favourite thing to do."_

"_Draw."_

"_Who's your best friend?"_

Charity groaned.

"_Reggie!" Charity smiled and a 6 year old Regina Coff jumped into the shot to hug little Charity._

The bus went up in smoke; everyone was shouting and going off their heads.

"You've got to be kidding!" Brishon shouted from the back.

Regina and Charity rolled their eyes and glanced at each other, it had been years since they had looked at each other as though they were lost friends. Regina quickly looked away.

"Oh my god, Regina Coff and Chari Renard, best friends, that has to be the most impossible thing in the world." Brishon hollered, "The world is ending."

Regina was bright red by then and Charity felt oddly sorry for her.

"Fucking hell, Regina, how could you be friends with a girl like her, I wanna know what slutish things are hiding under those clothes that she keeps so strictly hidden. Did you guys get up to some Lesbian fun, fucked each other sideways."

Brishon was ok when he was alone but with his friends, the Jocks, he was a complete and utter ass.

"That be just like little innocent Chari Renard to be lesbian, she's already fucked up enough, why doesn't she go join the Homo's as well, they're just as fucked up as she is."

The teachers were yelling at him to be quite and to stop swearing.

But Brishon had touched a sore spot in Charity, nobody insults homosexual's in front of her and get away with. Charity was out of her seat in a flash, Mr Dane didn't even have enough time to grab her before she stalked down the aisle, grabbed Brishon by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the back of the bus, "You insult homosexuals in front of me again and I'll shoot you, is that understood?" She asked, in a low, ferocious voice that left no room for argument.

"Y . . . Yes." He struggled to breathe against the tight drip she had on him.

"Chari," She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, she glanced back surprised to see Regina standing there, "He's not worth it, your father will be furious if he hears about this."

Charity let go of him with a shove sending him to the floor and whipped around, going to walk past Regina before she heard Brishon speak again, "Her parents are probably homo's too!"

"Chari!" Regina caught her arm as she turned back to Brishon and tried to pull her back. No use, Charity slipped right through her grip, walked up to Brishon and kicked him across the face, knocking him silent and unconscious.

Charity returned to her seat and crossed her arms as Mrs Bradmen dashed up the bus to see if Brishon was ok.

"Miss Renard, that was entirely uncalled for, you will be punished." Mrs Bradmen said as Brishon started to stir.

Charity turned to face her with a sickly sweet smile, "With all due respect, get fucked."

There was a shocked gasp from everyone in the bus and Mrs Bradmen went pale.

"Prostitute." She muttered as she sat back in her chair properly.

"MISS RENARD, THAT IS UNEXCEPTABLE LANGUAGE-" The shouting was cut off as Charity put earphones in her ears.

Andrew and Miles were staring at her in shock and admiration. She'd defended Gays and Lesbians, kicked _and_ threatened the most popular guy in school and sworn at a teacher all in the period of 5 minutes.

"Holy crap," Miles whispered, "She has balls."

"Yep." Andrew replied in a dazed state.

Mr Dane was staring at Charity in plain admiration and looked up as Mrs Bradmen walked up to Charity and started shouting at her. Mr Dane stood, "I actually have to agree with Miss Renard."

That made everyone surprised.

"Ex . . . Excuse me, Alex?"

"I said I have to agree with Miss Renard." Mr Dane replied, "What Brishon was saying was completely uncalled for and I can personally say I would have acted the same way Chari did."

"Alex . . ." She looked betrayed, teachers were supposed to stick together.

"I'm sorry, Victoria but I will not have students abusing homosexuality." Mr Dane replied, "I myself am a supporter of Homosexuality and I think old fashioned ways are destroying this generation along with bad manners."

"Fine," Mrs Bradmen snarled, "Miss Renard will have no punishment, Brishon will have a week's detention when we return to school." She went to take her seat back at the front of the bus with the other teachers.

Mr Dane sat down again and smiled, he looked over at Charity to see her beaming at him, "Thank you."

"You heard all that?" He asked.

She held up the other end of her earphones to show that it wasn't connected to anything, "I felt like pissing her off a bit more."

Mr Dane smiled and laughed, "Oh my god, that's what I love about you, you'll do anything."

Charity laughed, "Almost everything."

Mr Dane laughed.

"You are freaking amazing." Andrew said from beside her.

"What he said." Miles murmured.

Charity laughed, "I love you guys."

**And I love you guys too :) Sorry for the delay. For your information, the Grimm Season 2 Part 2 Trailer has come out on Youtube one NBCGrimms Channel and it's set to come back on on March 8th Epppppp, I'm so excited! It's so far away :) **

**Love the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it.**

**I own nothing but the plot line. Thanks. If I own _Grimm _which I don't :( Renard and Nick would be couple.**

The bus trip was around 5 hours long and it wasn't long after they hit the highway that people had started to go quiet and fall asleep. Miles was one of the first. Some of the students had been picked up at 5 in the morning and had been sitting in the bus all day picking up other students.

Mr Dane on the other had had been up since 3 that morning and was struggling to keep his eyes open. Charity shook her head after a while and grabbed her soft duffel bag from the rack above their heads and propped it against the window and he fell asleep on that after Charity promised to handle the kids at the back. She said that with actual music playing watching the familiar landscape roll by.

They were going to Camp Adse, she'd camped there every year from age 6-12 before her father's work had gotten in the way of their visits, she had loved the place, it had the magical feel to it, she always felt safe and sounds there, it felt like home. She didn't really understand why.

Miss Lacey came down the aisle with the camera taking photos of the people that were asleep on her iPhone 56GS. She was youngest after Mr Dane in the school staff. She smirked as she saw Mr Dane asleep next to Charity, "This is so going around the school." She snapped a couple of photos.

Charity chuckled and looked over at Miles who had his head leaning on Andrews shoulder, it was quite cute.

Miss Lacey took some pictures of that to before moving down the aisle.

Charity smiled as the bus pulled to a stop, "Mr Dane." She gently shook his shoulder, "Mr Dane, Alex!"

He stuttered awake, "What?" He asked, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here." Charity told him, talking her duffel and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Crap, really?" He said up straighter.

"Yep, you've been asleep for 4 hours."

"Jesus." He grabbed his bags and followed Charity out of the bus, Andrew and Miles following.

Charity caught a glimpse of Brishon with a bruised cheek and broken nose. She felt somewhat proud that he had gotten what he was asking for. She just couldn't believe 2 days ago, she had thought he was cute.

Charity followed the flow of the people to a large metal shed that could probably fit about 500 people and the merger 75 that were here today fit easily sitting on the ground.

Charity sat with Miles and Andrew, Miles who looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

Brishon, Austin, Liam and Parker, 4 of the other boys that were on the football team glared at Charity who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Drew!" They shouted at Andrew, "Come sit with us!"

Charity scoffed and looked over at Andrew who looked unready to decide what he was doing, "Just go, the popular people are awaiting."

Andrew glanced at Miles and Charity with apologetic eyes and walked over to his footy friends.

"Why do you hang out with those losers?" Austin asked.

Andrew shrugged, "I dunno, Chari's pretty hot, I mean seriously, look at her."

They couldn't deny it, she was gorgeous with the blonde hair and her swept to the side bangs, those Green eyes that reminded you of deep rain forests and a fit, firm body even if she did keep it hidden.

"Alright children." A man in brown clothes stood forward, "I am Ranger Steve, I own this Camp and I will have no foolish activities going on. There is to be no graffiti, vandalism of any kind or sexual intercourse on our grounds. Now, over the next few days you will learn how to live in the forest, use several different sorts of gun." Everybody but Charity wooed, "It's not that exciting, learn to use knives correctly, how to use a bow and arrow and construct one when in need. There is also many other different courses you will be going on, anyway welcome to Camp Adse."

Everyone clapped and Mrs Lacey stood forward, "Ok, we are going to assign you cabin and you have 3 hours to get settled in, dinner is at 6, you will be sitting in Cabins in the Dining room."

Mrs Lacey called out the names of students and Charity, Miles and Andrew waited until she called, "Charity Bancroft-Burkhardt-Renard, Miles Orcer and Andrew Norre please follow Mr Dane to Cabin number 394."

Charity climbed up with a smile, they had gotten Mr Dane! This week was gonna be awesome. Charity helped Miles to his feet and waited until Andrew and Mr Dane joined them before making their way out of the shed. She smiled at Ranger Steve who she knew from her many visits.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Miles asked.

"I have no clue, I have absolutely no sense of direction." Mr Dane replied.

"That way," Charity pointed north.

"How do you know what?" Miles asked.

"Are you kidding, she knows everything." Andrew said to Miles.

"There's a sign, idiot." Charity said pointing to it and led them along, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"So are you going to tell us about what happened on the bus?" Andrew asked.

Charity sighed, "Now isn't the time."

"Of course it isn't." Miles muttered.

Charity turned on him as they the Cabin, "What's that supposed to mean?" She spat.

"I beginning to think you have been lying to us for a very long time, Chari, come to think of it, you've hardly told us anything about you! We don't even know your real name! You were friends with Regina! For fucks sake, Chari, I am sick of being lied to. I already have my parents at home saying that its ok to be what I am when I can see the disgust in their eyes! Who are you? What's so bad about being you! Your fucking rich-"

"I'm not!" Chari shouted back.

"Then why do you live in the big fancy apartments, you bitch!"

"You did not just call me a bitch!" Charity snarled, "For your information, I am no where even close to being a dog, female or otherwise."

"How the hell are we friends?"

Charity raised her eyebrows, "I'm not the one the pursued this friendship, _Miles, _I was happy being the loner."

"Except you weren't you were freaking popular!"

"I hated being popular, why do you think I became an outcast?"

"Because you didn't have the balls to see through with what you started."

"I left because the gossip was to much, it was turning me into a person I didn't want to be, you don't know what it feels like to wake up everyday of your fucking life and know someones going to be clawing for your attention everywhere you go, it's infuriating-"

"I don't see what you have to complain about!" Miles voice got louder, "With all that money!"

"It's not _my _money."

"Totally because living in the most expensive building in Portland says words for-"

"I WAS ADOPTED!" She screamed at him, that shut him up.

Miles, Andrew and Mr Dane stared at her with shocked expressions, that was not what they had expected.

"You don't know anything about me because I'm ashamed of my past, where I come from." She whispered before dropping her bag and walking off towards the stream that pooled into the lake not far away.

"Oh my god." Miles whispered, "What have I done? Did any of you know that?"

Mr Dane and Andrew shook their heads.

"Maybe that's why she hides behind her clothes." Andrew whispered, "Why she isn't a Social Butterfly, she's afraid of someone recognising her."

"What's could be so bad about her past that she would try so hard to cover it up?" Mr Dane asked.

"I don't think she would appreciate it if we go digging." Andrew said.

"What did she say her name was in the video?" Miles asked.

"Charity Bancroft." Mr Dane replied.

"Does anyone else have a feeling that they've heard that name before?" Miles asked.

Both of the other boys nodded, "Yeah."

Mr Dane picked up Charity's bag, "This is a awesome start to the week." He said sarcastically.

Both of the boys nodded, "Just wonderful." They turned and made their way into the cabin, it was quite crammed with three bunk beds two facing the walls the other length ways and a small bathroom in front of the door.

Andrew and Miles shared a bunk while Mr Dane took the one that stood length ways so he could see all the beds though he doubted this lot would be much trouble.

Charity returned 15 minutes later and unpacked her stuff on the last bunk.

"I'm sorry, Chari." Miles said, "I didn't know."

Charity paused, "I don't care, Miles, truly, I don't give a damn if you think I'm a spoilt little bitch, you think what you want."

Miles winced, "You know how I am with my temper." He murmured.

"Precisely." Charity replied.

Silence hell over them tensely as they unpacked.

"I'd think the same thing." Charity whispered after about 20 minutes.

Nobody responded but they all heard it. It seemed to solve everything though and it didn't seem less uncomfortable.

"You'll freeze." Charity told Mr Dane as he draped his comforter over his bed. The camp didn't supply them with blankets or anything like that.

"What?"

"It's gets pretty cold here at night, I remember it started snowing once." Charity recalled as she hip bumped Mr Dane out of the way and showed him how to tuck in the blankets so that he would keep warm:

"You've been here before?" Andrew asked.

Charity nodded, "Twice a year for six years."

"That how you knew where the cabin was." Miles muttered.

"Yep." She replied simply.

"Can you do that to our beds?" Andrew asked, staring at Mr Dane's warm looking bed.

Charity nodded and quickly did Andrews and Miles beds before moving to do her own.

They talked about what they were most excited to do, Miles choose making the bow and arrows, Andrew learning to use guns and Mr Dane choose kayaking.

"What about you, Char?" Andrew asked.

Charity who had been sitting in her bed on the top bunk looked down at the other, "Hiking." She answered.

"Your boring." Andrew laughed.

"Thanks." Charity replied, laying back on her bed, her feet hanging over the edge with her boots still on.

"How can you walk in those?" Mr Dane asked.

"By lifting my feet, Mr Dane, it is truly that simple." Charity smirked lifting her foot to look at the heels, she quickly undid the boots and threw them under her bed to the bottom bed before rolling off to grab her flat boots.

They stared at her feet, she had a scar the size of a blade on the top of her left foot where she had had a knife driven through her foot, there was a scar lining the bottom of her foot a well. Her toe nails were painted red, a thing she kept hidden from Monroe.

"Stop staring." She muttered.

"That one hell of a scar." Andrew said.

Charity glanced it, she'd forgotten it was there, "I was a clumsy child." This, of course, wasn't true. A visitor to the Compound had wanted to show off his knife skills and because the 4 year Charity Bancroft had showed him up, he'd stabbed her in the foot. She didn't know why the foot precisely but apparently it was his 'mark'.

They didn't question her, she knew just by the looks in their eyes that they believed her, though there was a bit of hesitation in Mr Dane's eyes.

She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, lying to them like that but she had to protect the people she loved, had to protect those that had protected her for so long.

She pulled on some socks and her boots, a cold chill had start to run through the cabin from the open door, Charity had been glad she wore long clothes unlike the others.

She glanced at her gold wrist watch, "We've got 10 minutes, wanna start walking?"

The boys nodded, grabbing their coats, they were the only ones down this side of the Camp, closet to the stream and lake which meant it would get colder during the night.

Charity walked along slowly with the others, she was looking around remembering the fun she had had here as a kid.

When she was 9 all of the Original Compound Kids (As they had been named by services around the world) had gathered at Camp Adse to have someone to talk to.

Charity, of course, had done no such thing as talking and taught them how to shoot and fight better, much to her fathers disagreement.

They reached the Dining Hall where everyone was lining up and talking.

Charity smiled at the familiar scene, "This place hasn't changed."

"It should have, you haven't been here in 4 years." A female voice came from behind them.

Charity smiled, "Helen."

"It's lovely to see you again, my girl." The elderly woman smiled pulling Charity into a hug, "You have changed."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chari smiled.

"Well you certainly don't look like a 12 year old, or a 6 year old for that matter. I can remember when I first saw you and your parents, couldn't find a happier bunch."

Charity smiled and looked up as Steve opened the doors to the Dining Hall, everyone piled in, taking their marked seats.

"Who was that?" Miles asked.

"That's Helen, she's Steve's wife." Charity replied as everyone tucked into their meal.

Tonight was sausages and vegetables, Charity had to say she missed the food, it was always prefect.

Miss Lacey and Mr Adder joined them at their table and Mr Dane strikes up a conversation.

Both Miss Lacey and Mr Adder were language teachers.

"Chari's been to Germany." Mr Dane said.

Charity who had been relishing some of her memories here looked over, "Pardon?"

"You've been to Germany, haven't you?" Mr Dane asked.

"Yeah," She wiped her mouth on her napkin, "When I was 13."

"Do you have any connection to Germany or was it just a holiday?" Mr Adder asked.

"My father has connections he grew up in Europe, he was born in France and moved between Austria and Germany in his teenaged years before moving to Portland when he was 26."

"What parts?"

"In France he lived in the Provence Alps in Cote D'azur, in Austria he live in Vienna and in Germany he lived in Berlin." Charity replied, "I lived in Vienna and Cote D'azur for a year when I was 13 then came back to live in Portland."

"So you must have spoken Austrian and French?" Miss Lacey asked.

Charity nodded, "I did."

"Do you speak any other languages?" Mrs Lacey asked.

"Several, German, obviously, Austrian German and French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin and Swedish."

"Austrian German?" Mr Dane asked

"Austrians speak German," Charity replied, "Although its not exactly the same, its spoken with an accent, its like the way Americans and Australians both speak English but don't pronounce some of their words the same way."

"That's quite a list." Mr Adder said.

Charity nodded, "My father taught me."

"And what trade would your father be in?" Mr Adder asked.

Charity looked down at her food, "He's in Law."

"A lawyer?"

"Something like that." Charity muttered. She wasn't ashamed that her father was the Captain, not at all, it's just that people would admittedly put him and her in a box.

Mr Dane saw how uncomfortable Charity was and came to her rescue, "So, have you been overseas?" He asked Mr Adder.

"Yes, I've been to England and Ireland." Mr Adder replied with a final glance at Charity.

"I grew up in England." Miss Lacey said.

"I enjoyed England but I must say if I was to move anywhere else in the world it would be Vienna, it's so beautiful and fresh." Charity said.

Mrs Bradmen stood around half an hour later, "Now you will all return to you cabin and sleep, no exceptions, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Dismissed."

Her husband was in the Military . . . It explained a lot.

Charity took the plates from her table to the kitchen where Helen was slaving over a skin.

"Need some help there sunshine?" Charity smiled.

Helen smiled up at her, "There's a apron over there." She pointed to the door that led out back where a half apron hung. Charity quickly grabbed it and tied it around her waist.

Charity filled the other sink with hit water and halved the dishes.

"How are your parents, Charity?" Helen asked.

"Great, they got married last year, we sent an invitation but you didn't reply."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, it must have got lost in the mail." Helen apologised.

"That's ok." Charity smiled, "I'll be sure to tell them."

"They're lucky to have each other, it's not often someone in their situation get to be happy."

Charity smiled, "I know, I wish I get to have that one day, you can see it in the way they look at each other, but given my circumstances, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to love someone so . . ." She trailed off.

"Damaged." She murmured several minutes later.

"Oh, Charity," Helen wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to Charity turning her to face her, placing her hands on her arms, "Charity Burkhardt-Renard, you listen to me, I want your undivided attention."

Charity nodded.

"You are everything but damaged, what happened to you in that . . . that hell didn't damage you, it's not your fault."

"People died in that place, Helen, I could have stopped all of it." Charity replied.

"You were a little girl!" Helen exclaimed in a hushed tone, "You were 4 when they killed those 2 girls."

"I don't want to talk about it." Charity sighed, turning back to the dishes.

"Fine but don't you dare blame yourself for anything that happened in that place." Helen replied.

Charity quickly finished her dishes and hung up her apron, "See you tomorrow, Helen."

"Goodnight, Chari."

**Sorry for the long wait, this is coming to you on Australia Day so be thankful :) Kidding, all I did today was prepare a party I wasn't invited to . . . And saw Jack Reacher and wore my Aussie singlet. Sausages on bread with some tomato sauce for dinner YUMMMMMM. I think you'll like the next chapter, I actually can't really remember what its about but I think they play I never . . . So research that if you don't know what it is.**

**Hope you loved it, please review, I'll send you a virtual hug! Happy Australia Day!**

**By the way I noticed Nick and Sean don't have a ship name, suggestion's anyone?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Short, I know, but I think it's affective. **

Meanwhile in Portland, Sean was just arriving home to smell something cooking.

Her walked into the kitchen to see his husband slaving over a hot stove.

"Nick?"

Nick smiled up at him, "Evening." He smirked.

"What are you up to?" Sean asked, walking up to wrap a arm around the other mans waist.

"Cooking," Nick smirked, "Your favourite."

"Hmm," Sean pecked him on the lips, "That's not my favourite."

Nick looked confronted and disappointed.

"Your my favourite." Sean kissed Nicks shoulder.

"Good." Nick smirked, "I should hope I'm not surpassed by food."

Sean smiled, "It smells wonderful."

They dished out the food and sat at the dinner table.

"You know I think this is the first night we've had together since Char was a little girl." Nick stated.

Sean thought about it for a second, "I guess it is."

Nick smiled and just sat enjoying the presence of his husband, his mother would kill him if she could see him now, married to a Vessen, or rather part-Vessen.

Nick smiled staring over at Sean who smiled back and took his hand.

Nick looked down at the ring on his finger, so glad that he had this man all to himself.

Nick and Sean sat down on the couch together stretched out.

Nick looked into those gorgeous eyes, "I love you."

Sean smiled contently, "I love you too, and don't forget that."

"I won't." Nick smiled, "How could I?"

"Just don't."

Nick placed a soft tentative kiss to his lips, "I promise."

Sean pulled him closer and kissed him with more passion than he had in a while, "So now that we have the house to ourselves . . ." Sean trailed off, giving Nick room to improvise.

"I like the way you are thinking." Nick smirked back.

Sean reached over to undo his top button slowly, pressing a kiss to his husband.

"We should take . . . this to . . . the bedroom." Nick said between kisses.

"Hmm."

**I know, too short, I hate myself for doing this too you but today was my first day of school (-_-) and it wasn't that injoyable especially because I didn't know weither it would be open or not because of the flooding and went to bed at 3 this morning and had to wake up at 6 (Double (-_-)) I will update tomorrow. My little sister just started High School and she won't shhh about her first day . . . I can't remember if I did the same.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, I love them all. R&R please :) **

**Byeeeeeeeeee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**"Hope you enjoy!" Says me with a really creepy voice, mahahaha, yes you are reading a crazy persons story.**

Charity sat up on her bed as Miles came out of the shower, "You're going to bed in boxer's?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Your suicidal, you'll freeze." Charity replied.

"It's not going to be that cold." Miles replied.

"Fine, you freeze." Charity was sitting there is grey sweat pants and her fathers grey Portland PD hoodie with socks.

"I'm taking Chari's advice." Both Andrew and Mr Dane said.

Charity fished around the bag of lollies in her lap looking for a red frog.

"How about we play a game?" Miles asked.

"Like what?" Charity said curiously.

"I never?"

Charity laughed, "Last time I played that, I was twelve."

"Come on, please?" Miles pleaded.

They all looked over at Mr Dane, feeling the pressure he sighed and nodded, "Fine, yes."

"Yah, your playing." Charity jumped down from her bed.

"I don't know how to play."

"It's easy, you have 20 lollies and it goes around in a circle saying something you've never done and whoever eats a Lolly has, the person with that has lollies left when the others don't wins."

Mr Dane nodded as they sat in a circle, Charity shared out her lollies.

Andrew swapped his red lollies with Miles, he was allergic to red foods.

"I'll start." Miles said, "I've never talked in front of a large audience."

Everybody ate a lollie.

"What?" Miles asked.

"I do it everyday." Mr Dane said, "It's my job."

"Football captain." Andrew replied.

"Used to be popular." Charity added.

Miles sighed.

Andrew went next, "I have never punched someone in the face outside a Football game."

"That was directed at me!" Charity exclaimed as she and Mr Dane ate a lollie.

"I've never . . . had a pet." Charity said, knowing it would get all of them.

Their months dropped down, "You can't be serious?"

Charity nodded, "I've lived in that apartment since I was five."

"Not even a goldfish?"

Charity shook her head, "Nope well unless you count a unicorn Pillow Pet."

Mr Dane went next, "I've never broken up with any of the woman I have ever dated."

"Aw, who would want to break up with you?" Charity teased, nudging him with her elbow.

Charity was the only one not to eat.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Never went out with anyone, plenty have asked me but I tend to shy away from relationships." Charity explained.

Miles went next, "I've never had sex."

"Ah, you had to put that in there!" Charity and Andrew shouted.

"It's an essential." Mr Dane smirked.

Charity and Andrew glanced at each other before taking a fucking lollie.

Charity, was still a virgin to herself, but in the real world she wasn't a virgin, she hadn't been a virgin since she was 3.

"Really, Chari?" Mr Dane asked popping a lollie into his mouth, who obviously wasn't a virgin.

"It was a stupid stupid fucking retarded move." Charity muttered, bitterly, "I'll tell you one thing, Miles, lose it with someone you won't regret it with and good luck, you'll need it."

Andrew and Mr Dane nodded, "What she said."

"How about you Mr Dane?" Andrew asked, "When did you lose your virginity?"

"Call me Alex, I hate the whole Mr Dane crap." He said, "And don't judge me, I was 15 nearly 16."

"He was popular in school." Charity filled in.

"Ah."

"I never walked around the house naked." Andrew said.

Miles ate.

"What?" Charity asked, "Ew."

"Come on, as a kid, and it was only because my clothes were in a different room."

"Oh, yeah, as a kid." Alex ate a blue snake.

They looked over at Charity who shook her head, "That was never excepted, you ran around the house naked and you were asking for something bad." You ran around the Compound naked and you were just asking to get raped.

Charity's turn, "I never gotten a D."

Andrew was the only to eat, "Got placed in Advanced French last year, the only French I know is Bonjour."

"Bonjour, mon brave homme, comment voulez-vous faire?" Charity smirked.

"Smartass." Andrew replied.

"Thank you."

"I've never kissed anyone in this room." Alex said.

Charity and Andrew knocked together their lollies as if they were toasting.

"What?" Miles exclaimed.

"It was just the other day too." Charity said.

"Monday?" Andrew asked.

"Monday." Charity confirmed.

"What!" Miles said again.

"Jasper was being a dick again because of Andrews . . . situation, so I worked a little magic." Charity replied.

"What?"

"Who's Jasper?"

"Jaspers my brother and I think . . . I mean . . . I think I'm . . ." He trailed off looking for the right word.

"Not so straight." Charity suggested who was sorting through her lollies.

"Yeah."

"At least your not the only gay in the room." Charity muttered through the awkward silence.

"What?" Andrew asked, "Your lesbian?"

"What? No." Charity replied, "I was talking about him." She nodded to Miles.

"Chari!"

"What?" Charity replied, "I'm helping, he's in denial and your hiding it. I see no reason to hide it."

"Apart from public humiliation?" Andrew asked, "We'd never hear the end of it."

"What do you think, Alex?" Charity looked over at him.

"I've been fighting for homosexuals to have rights for years, I think no one should have to hide their love for someone, no matter the circumstances." His eyes flickered to Charity a couple of times at the end his little speech, for the first time Charity was baffled by someone's actions, she felt oddly off balance.

She stared at him for a moment longer than needed.

"It doesn't change the fact that were still not excepted." Miles murmured.

"My parents would kill me." Andrew said, bitterly.

"My parents are already disgusted with me." Miles muttered, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Same." Andrew muttered.

"Ok." Charity quickly ate the rest of her lollies and tucked her bag of lollies away in her duffel.

Charity opened the door to a rush of cold air to switch off the little balcony light.

"Jesus, shut the door." Miles yelped.

"Wuss." Charity replied, closing the door tightly and locking it, shutting the door to the bathroom

After every one was set in Charity clicked off the light and using her phone found her way over to her bed, locking her phone.

She quickly put her phone on charge and in the dark grabbed her gun from her bag in the holster and stuffed it under her pillow and climbed up into the bed.

They was silence for a few minutes in which Charity had turned around to lay on her stomach.

"Chari?" Miles hesitant voice came through the darkness.

"Yes, Miles."

"What's it like being adopted?"

Charity was silent for a second, "It's not very different, at least for me, I don't remember my parents."

"I thought you had photographic memory?" Miles asked, "Ever since you were 3 right?"

"I do . . . They weren't around when my memory started." Charity replied quietly, "They didn't give me up or anything like that, I wasn't abandoned, they died."

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking, how'd they die?" Charity could hear how sorry Miles was.

Charity was silent for another minute, "They were murdered." She paused, "Hit and Run with a Semi Truck."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry to bring that up."

"It's ok." Charity said, "I didn't know them."

"Would you ever want to meet them?" Andrew asked silently.

"Of course," Charity turned into her back, "But I love my parents now, they understand, I couldn't ask for a better life, I have people that love me and a family that will always be there for me."

"That good."

Alex sat there listening into the little midnight conversation, he didn't know how to feel, Charity talked about her parents as though they were people she'd never meet or knew, it was scary.

**Was is good? Did you like it? Please review. Love you guys *Physco Dance* . . . I'm feeling in a very weird mood. See, this is why you shouldn't send me to school!**

**"I'm extra creepy with a slice of physco on the top." Gives you creepy eyes 0.o! "WHAT CHU LOOKING AT!"**

**Hehe . . . I'm gonna leave before I offend someone or I go completely insane! BYE! *Waves franticly***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Hope you enjoy!

Charity woke up the next morning, the boys still sleeping, all shivering.

Charity climbed out of her bed and pulled her sheets off, wrapping them around each of the shivering boys.

She grabbed a hoodie that was actually hers and put it on, stuffing her fathers in her bag, she pulled on a pair of runners and her gun, grabbing her iPod on the way out the door.

She ran down through the cabins and over to the forest, music pumping in her ears.

She'd been running for bit over an hour when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Renard." She answered.

"Chari!" It was Miles, "Where are you?"

"I'm out running, why?"

"We were worried, you can't just run out like that."

"You know I run every morning." Charity replied.

"Just get back here, Chari." Alex's voice came out of the back ground.

"Fine, I wasn't finished." Charity mumbled, looking longingly down at the rest of the path, "I'll be back in a hour."

"An hour?"

"I've been running since 4." Charity replied.

"Crap, see you then then."

Charity glanced down at the path again before turning and running back towards the camp.

It was still silent when she ran back through, it was only 6 in the morning, some people were stirring others were still dead to the world.

Charity jogged up to her Cabin, the boys sitting on the porch.

"Hey."

"Hey." They smiled back.

Awkward, Charity thought.

She quickly had a shower and changed into skinny jeans and a black singlet and a tight form fitting black leather jacket.

The boys were chatting about Football games and Andrew's tactics for the next game.

Charity sat on the stairs and pulled on her boots and brushing her hair up into a ponytail.

Alex was watching her do this, he glimpsed her neck for the first time and saw something there, like a tattoo. He frowned but quickly turned back to Andrew as she zipped her jacket up and it disappeared under the collar.

Charity brushed her fringe over the large scar on her forehead as she threw her brush at her bed.

"When's breakfast?" Miles asked.

"Its ready at 6." Charity replied, "You wanna go now before it gets to crowded?"

They nodded and made their way across camp.

Nobody was there besides some of the Rangers and Helen.

Charity loaded a plate full of fruit and some bacons and eggs.

"Wow, how much do you eat?" Miles asked.

"She was worse as a child." Helen said.

"I just ran for 2 hours." Charity replied.

"Do you normally run that much?" Alex asked.

Charity shook her head, "I haven't for the last few days that why I ran so much today."

"I've always wanted to take up running again, I haven't had enough time since I moved to Portland." Alex said.

"You should come tomorrow." Charity replied, "You guys wanna come?" She looked over at Miles and Andrew.

"Maybe."

"I'm not running for 2 hours though." Alex smiled.

"I wouldn't push you that much." Charity smirked.

"Hey, Renard!"

Charity turned back to look at 20 year old Evan Adse, Steve's son.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You still know how to shoot?"

"Of course."

"You can be my assistant today, then." Evan smiled, "I'm teaching you lot to shoot."

"Why? You can hardly shoot anyway."

The other Rangers laughed.

"Or was it someone else that shot Jimmy?" Charity teased with a small smirk.

Evan went pink, "Funny, Renard."

Charity winked at him and turned back to her breakfast, "Good to see you too Evan."

"You've got a very blunt sense of humour." Alex said.

"She can be a very blunt person." Andrew and Miles said.

Charity smiled, "It comes with being some . . . one like me." Something on the wall had caught she eye, "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?"

"Nah."

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

Charity quickly walked up to the other side of the hall and stared at a guitar that was stuck to the wall.

"You used to play that when you first got here." Steve came up behind her as she ran her fingers over her own autograph, "I got you to sign it on your first visit, you remember?"

"Yeah, photographic memory." Charity gestured to her head.

"Oh, right."

She smiled as she stood back, "You kept it all these years?"

"You always told me you were going to a Artist, I thought your autograph would cost a lot of money one day." He smiled.

Charity chuckled, "Well, my dreams have changed quite a lot since then."

"Either way, you are going to be one brilliant woman."

"Thanks, Stevie." She grabbed a water and walked back to the table.

The school had finally started to wake up and the hall was full of buzzing people.

"Okay, everyone, settle down." Alex shouted from the front, " We will all be splitting into groups." He listed out names and people moved away with the Rangers.

Charity, Andrew and Miles were with Miss Lacey's group. Regina, Levee, Angelic, Dawn, Lucy and Michelle.

"This isn't awkward at all." Miles muttered.

"Hmm." Charity agreed.

They followed Evan down and out of the camp, another group was there also learning to shoot.

"Ok, first rule with a gun is never point it at anyone." He pointed it at Charity, "Never do this."

"I don't know about you but I don't want to become the next Jimmy." Charity pushed the gun down so it pointed at the floor.

Evan rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought." Charity muttered.

Evan went through the rules very quickly and each handed them safety gear and a rifle with no bullets.

"Chari, you first."

Charity nodded, loaded her bullets smoothly and quickly. She stood on the boundary Evan showed.

And she hit every disk that flew across the sky until Evan turned off the machine.

"Nice!" Evan beamed, "That was amazing! Wow! Even for a Compound kid."

Charity and Regina froze at the reference.

"Oh shut up." Charity muttered distracting everyone.

"Just like last time." Regina smirked.

"Yep." Charity replied, awkwardly.

Andrew went next and hit about 5 of the 20 discs then Miles didn't hit any. Alex on the other hand hit about 15 of them.

Charity stood back from the group watching each of them.

"It must be hard for you." Charity looked away from Michelle to see Regina standing beside her, "What must be hard?"

"Hiding everything from them." She nodded to Miles and Andrew.

"It's for their own safety." Charity replied.

"You didn't seem to be concerned about my safety when you told me."

"I was 7, I didn't know there was any danger." Charity replied, "Anyway, you see how that turned out." She said it bitterly.

Regina nodded and looked down at the gun in her hands, "It wasn't you being a Compound Kid that fucked us up."

Charity rose a eyebrow but didn't comment on her swearing, "Then what did?"

"I thought you'd slept with my boyfriend." Regina sighed.

"I thought you were stupid for sleeping with him." Charity said, "You were 13, after all."

"I know." Regina sighed, "And then you left to go to Europe and I'd lost my best friend by the time you'd came back."

"You hated me, remember, not the other way around." Charity replied.

Regina looked down, "I was a bitch, how could you not hate me after that?"

"You were the first friend I ever had, you were my sister, I didn't want to leave that behind."

Regina looked at the ground, "I heard the court case was in a couple of months."

Charity nodded, "Yep."

"I always promised I'd be there for you, I'd like to have our friendship back on track at least to talking standards by then."

"What are we doing now?" Charity smirked.

Regina pushed her.

Charity laughed, "You always fall for things like that."

Regina pushed her again with a smirk.

Charity laughed, "Come on, you know you want to smile."

Regina burst out in a laughter.

"Now that gets you every time." Charity smirked.

Alex watched them through their playful pushing and banter, Charity really deserved a girlfriend.

They stopped suddenly, glanced around and then back at each other before laughing.

Charity, Miles, Andrew and Alex finished for lunch at 12 and grabbed some sandwiches and went and sat by the lake near their cabin.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Andrew asked.

"Here, my parents were already great shooters, I leant from the best." She partially lied, "There's a photo in the Dining Hall."

"Ever shot someone?"

Charity paused for a second, looking over the lake, "Yeah."

"Really?" All three of the boys asked, surprised, "On purpose?"

She nodded, "It was this man, he had another gun to a girls head and I did what everyone else was afraid to do, they were all telling him to drop the gun but you could see he wasn't going to do it, so I shot him."

They stared at her for a little while, she just kept looking out over the lake, eating her sandwich.

"That must of been a very hard thing to do." Alex said.

Charity shrugged, "It's what had to be done."

"How old were you?"

"5." She sighed.

"Wow, you've lived with that for 11 years." Andrew said.

"I've lived with a lot of things for 11 years."

**Hope you liked it, I love the ending. I just started my second week of school and I am over it! The cancelled my Netball Season! HOW DARE THEY! Kidding. It's my birthday this weekend! "I'm going to take over the world for my birthday!" *Evil crazy eyes* mahahahaha! O.o **

**My cats staring at me like I'm crazy, WHAT SHE LOOKIN AT! Its starting to get a little creepy, SHU! **

**I have officially lost my mind.**

**Oh my god where's it gone! Oh found it! **

**It was under my couch, now it's a little dusty :/ DAMN THE DUST!**

**Okay, crazy rant over.**

**Please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Charity woke up the next couple of mornings, waking Alex up to make him go running, by Saturday he woke at the sound of her getting out of bed.

"How about we go for a walk, I know a lovely place in the woods that I think you'll enjoy?" Charity asked.

He nodded, wiping sleep out of his eyes, he wasn't a morning person.

"How do you get up this early every morning?" He asked in a thick voice.

"Routine." Charity replied carrying her clothes into the bathroom.

She had a quick shower, changed into jeans and a black tight fit long sleeved short that was slightly to small for her at the bottom.

She tucked her gun into her waistband and brushed her hair into a ponytail.

She pulled on her boots while Alex got changed.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he jogged out of the cabin.

She nodded and led the way to the woods, it was very damp, it had rained all of yesterday, restricting them from doing most activities.

It still looked like it'd poor down any minute.

She tucked her hands in her jeans as they walked, "How are things with you and Mrs McMane?"

Alex glanced at her.

"I'm just concerned, you haven't been yourself lately." Charity replied to his look.

He sighed and shrugged, "She's mad, I mean Alison is a great woman, everything I ever wanted but . . . I never meant to have feelings for this other girl, but this girl, she's so brilliant and bubbly and funny."

"Ok, let's call this brilliant, bubbly funny girl . . . Lisa, because somehow I don't think you're inclined to tell me her name which is fine." Charity replied, "Do you love her?"

"Alison or . . . Lisa?"

"Lisa."

"I . . . I think I just might."

"Okay, I'll tell you some sacred words of wisdom." Charity teased with a smile, "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you ever really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

Alex was silent for a second, "Where did you hear that?"

"My father used to say it, he had a little situation like this himself, only different." Charity was talking about Nick, how he had a girlfriend when he met Sean and fell in love with Sean. She thought it was cute.

Charity played with the large collection of bracelets around her left arm. They were random rough string bracelets that she'd collected in her travels, different ones with little coins with symbols of different cultures. To stop them from scratching her skin she had a piece of lovely patterned silk from Paris tied there in no fancy way, just knotted at the back of her wrist. There was a lot of braided ones, some had dangly things. She'd even picked up one at a Vessen Markets that looked like the Coins of Zakynthos only in a smaller version. In truth they were there because she liked them and because it hid the tattoo there on the inside of her wrist, one that she acquired when she had been kidnapped by Compound Runners when she was 8. It was the word Sicarius which was Latin for 'Assassin' in black calligraphy.

"How did Mrs McMane found out you loved another woman?" Charity asked after a while, trying to get her mind off of her now itchy tattoo, the one on her neck started to burn as thought about it, she rubbed itself consciously.

"I told her."

"Well, that takes courage." Charity replied, "Does she know Lisa?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"That must make it harder for her."

Alex nodded, "She even admitted to knowing how brilliant Lisa was."

"So tell me about Lisa."

"Lisa is the sort of girl you'll never expect to fall for, she can make you laugh about anything but she's very reserved. Like she knows everything about me, but she only tells me merger details about herself, she hides behind her clothes a lot too."

"She sounds very intriguing." Charity replied.

They arrived at where Charity had been leading them.

"Wow." Alex said, "It's beautiful."

It was a large waterfall that was part of the river system that ran around Camp Adse.

Charity smiled, "I thought you'd like it."

"I'd love to draw it."

Charity nodded, "I did when I was little, the pictures hanging above my bed now."

"We should come back this afternoon with my drawing book." Alex smiled looking over the beautiful rush of blues and whites of the water.

Charity nodded, "Sure if its not raining." They sat down on a log not far from the water pooling at the base of the waterfall.

They stared at it for a while before Alex glanced at Charity, "Why do you hide so much?"

She looked over at him, "In which respect?"

"Who you are, why you hide behind your clothes?" Alex replied.

"There are thing in my past that have affected me emotionally and physically. It's my brains defence mechanism, hiding things is in my nature, it's my bodies way of telling me I'll be alright." Charity replied, simply.

"What happened to you Charity?" He asked, gently.

"It's too complicated to explain." She replied, "Everyone will know soon anyway." The hearing was only a couple of months away and it would be the most talked about thing in this century, "You won't have to wait long to know everything about me."

Alex looked over at her but didn't push it, "So what's your favourite colour?"

Charity looked over at him and laughed, "Zaffre, yourself?"

"Green."

"Well what sort of green?" She asked, "You're a Art teacher."

He chuckled, "Forest green, with bright greens and Islamic Greens." He said, "Like your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, whenever I see you their always bright and shiny and their that sort of vibrant green you can't even imagine to find in the wild."

Charity smiled, "Ok, now every time you look at me, I'm going to think your looking at my eyes."

Alex shrugged, "Reasonable assumption."

They both laughed, falling silent to watch the rush of the Waterfall.

"We should probably get back." Charity said looking up at the darkening sky.

Alex nodded and followed her back through the woods.

"Do you remember the first class I taught at the school?"

Charity laughed, "Of course, it was the funniest class of ever attended, don't you?"

"Not really."

"Well, you did knock yourself out." Charity replied, "Everyone had gotten into a paint fight, we couldn't believe a teacher at started it, you'd tripped on some paint on the floor and hit your head on your desk, it was quite frightening to be honest, we'd thought you'd cracked your neck."

Alex nodded, "I did enjoy the parts I remembered."

Charity smiled, "That class immediately made you my favourite teacher."

"I'm your favourite teacher?"

Charity nodded, "Come on, nobody can top off a paint fight, you even make History interesting."

"You don't like history?" Alex asked.

Charity shrugged, "It gets boring when you know most of it, especially when we did European History."

"What was it like in France and Vienna and Berlin?" He said forgetting about the actual reason that he had asked about their first class together.

"Absolutely beautiful." Charity smiled as she sunk into the abyss of her memories, "Thats a perk of having photographic memory, I remember every little moment, every little detail."

Alex nodded as the Cabin came into view, "Would you ever give up your memory?"

Charity thought for a second then shook her head, "No, my memory is such a vital part of my personality, losing it or giving it up would change me to much, would you give up your ability to draw?"

"Of course not."

"That's exactly how I feel about my memory, I've had it for so long, as long as I can remember." Charity smiled, "Pardon the pun."

Alex laughed as they walked to turn into the stairs of the cabin.

Charity clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away.

Alex looked back at the Cabin to see what she was so frightened of.

Miles and Andrew stood inside the Cabin not far away from the front door stuck in a lip lock.

"Holy shit!" Charity giggled.

"We did not just see that." Alex laughed as she released his mouth.

Charity laughed, "We did."

They decided to give the two boys some privacy and walked down to the lake and sat by the water, Charity was skimming stones for a while and ended up teaching Alex how to do it. She pulled off her boots to dip her feet in the water, looking over the lake.

Alex stood beside her after he removed his shoes, "Did you hear about the Greats Dinner coming up?"

The Greats Dinner was when Teachers choose their favourite student to spend a night with all the teachers and principals along with some big people in the community.

It was a very big and formal and gave you a good chance of getting into a good college.

"Yes, what about it?" Charity asked skimming a stone.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my student?" Alex asked.

"Oh . . . wow, didn't expect that." Charity murmured.

Alex smiled, "It's next Saturday, if you want to come?"

"Of course." Charity nodded, "I'll be there."

"Parents are invited."

She nodded, "I'll see if their off work."

Alex smiled, "Remember, it's very formal, black tie and all, no leather jacket." He flicked the collar of her jacket. He didn't noticed how she flinched away when his hand neared her neck.

She laughed, "I do own dresses you know, I'm not a complete boy."

"Suuuuuure." He replied and glanced back at the Cabin as the first droplets of rain started to fall, "You think they've finished making out?"

Charity shrugged, "They are hormonal teenaged _boys_, we can only hope."

They made they why back the Cabin and Charity made quite the show of stomping up the stairs to alert the boys of their presence, this made Alex choke on laughter.

The boys were quickly occupying themselves with something as Charity and Alex entered the small cabin.

"I would of thought you two would still be asleep." Charity said jumping up onto her bed.

"The rain woke us up." Miles quickly lied.

He was a terrible liar.

That afternoon went from cold to freezing while the sun was still up. When dinner came around everyone was running through the rain wrapped up in their warmest clothes.

Charity was wearing her thickest jeans and warmest boots with thick socks. 2 long sleeve shirts, a shirt and one of her collection of leather jackets and this was rather small compared to the rest of the students, some going as far as jumping around in their -5 degree resistant sleeping bags.

Nobody wanted to leave after dinner, the room was warm from having so many people in it.

Eventually it was get out or be pushed out into the rain.

Charity stayed behind like always to help with the dishes.

"Hey, Helen, you don't think I could put together some Hot Chocolates for my Cabin?" Charity asked as she hung her apron.

"Of course."

"Do you want one?"

"No I'll make one at home, thank you."

Charity quickly put together some Hot Chocolates in some travel mugs that were Steve's.

"I'll walk you back." Helen held up her umbrella and took two of the cups from Charity.

"Thanks."

They walked out into the cold the umbrella stopping most of the rain.

"How have you been, Charity?" Helen asked after a while.

"Good, yourself?"

"I mean with the hearing coming up?"

Charity internally groaned, "Who told you?"

"It was on the radio this morning."

Charity shrugged, "I'm ok, I guess, I have my parents and the rest of my family, that's all that matters." By the rest of the family she meant the other Compound Kids.

They reached Cabin 394 in record time, "Goodnight Helen." Charity smiled taking the cups from her.

"Night, Charity."

Charity quickly opened the door and walked into (at least) a little warmer drier room.

"God praise me, I brung with me hot beverages." Charity smiled at all the boys wrapped in their blankets.

"We love you." Miles smiled taking a drink from her.

"You should." Charity replied.

Charity came out of the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas to find that Miles was muttering under his breath about Frost Bite and dying.

"You're not going to die, Miles!" Charity exclaimed.

Andrew was much quieter but was going blue in the lips.

Alex wasn't having as much of a problem with it once he was wrapped in his sleeping back with it fasten around his neck for minimal cold air to get in and under a hastily arranged comforter.

"If your so cold get into bed with Andrew, he looks like he's gonna die more than you do!" Charity rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I'm sharing." Andrew muttered.

"Move up with him, heat rises." Charity muttered who was shoving clothes into her bags.

Andrew quickly climbed up with Miles and Charity wrapped his blankets are the two of them as well.

Charity glanced over at Alex's messed sheets and politely pulled them straight and tucked them around him.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Charity nodded and turned off the light, climbing into her own warm sheets.

Charity gazed out the window beside her bed, out at the rain there. She traced a finger through the frost there.

CCBBR.

Her initials, she smiled slightly knowing that if she hadn't know her fathers she would only be CCB.

**Hi, Fanfiction Friends. How you doing?**

**It was my birthday yesterday! I got a Golden Snitch phone charm! Freaking awesome! AND I got Jelly Beans!**

**I got asked to be someone's Valentine! How exciting! First time anyone technically asked me, other than a guy giving me a teddy 2 years ago which was quite cute! But I really like this guy, he's nice.**

**Okay, now I'm being awkward . . . ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY How you been? Did your Dog eat your Cat, mine ate my homework . . . please, I wish! IT'S SO HOTTTT I'M MELTING! I wish someone would throw a bucket of water on me.**

**I'm going Ice Skating this weekend with my best friend Madi who is so scared of getting her finger chopped off :) I'm the only one going that's ever been Ice Skating so it's going to be really funny! And then next week, Madi and I are going to see Beautiful Creatures! I've been waiting so long after reading the book!**

**Anyway, review and I will love you forever!**

**Byeeeezzzz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

The next morning Charity didn't even bother to get up early, she just wanted to stare out her window at the light drizzle and the sun that was starting to strain its way through the clouds.

It was about 8.30 when she turned to see Alex stirring.

He frowned as he woke and nearly strangled himself on his sleeping bag.

Charity glanced down at him pressing a finger to her lips and looking back down at the two boys.

Alex looked over at them.

"Are they spooning?" Alex whispered.

Charity nodded and crawled down to the lay on the other end of the bed so she was closer to Alex, "I think it's cute." She whispered back.

Alex chuckled, "It's against school rules."

"Let it go."

Charity slid out of her bed and grabbed her bag of toiletries and clothes, she washed her hair, brushed her teeth and dried her hair off.

She looked up as she heard the door open, "OH MY GOD, MILES, GET OUT!" She shouted.

He yelped closed his eyes turned around and ran into the wall, Charity pushed him out of the room and slammed the door.

"Oh my god." She heard Miles whisper from the other side of the door.

Charity quickly pulled on her orange jeans and a red v-neck knitted sweater.

She opened the door dumping her things on her bed as she twisted her hair up into a bun and glared at Miles.

"I swear to god I didn't do that on purpose." Miles apologised, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Andrew asked, "He came out looking like he'd seen a dead person, looked as frightened as hell."

"I saw her . . ." Miles trailed.

"Pretty much naked." Charity continued, glaring down.

"Oh, really what was she wearing?" Andrew teased, "Was it lace? Black?"

Charity rolled her eyes, "You are not telling him what lingerie I'm wearing!" She glared at Miles pointing a finger at Miles.

He nodded quickly and Charity went back to cleaning her bag.

"Chari?" Miles asked after a minute sitting on the edge of Andrews bed.

"Yes, Miles."

"Do you have a tattoo on your back?" He asked.

Charity glared at the wall in front of her, she was turned away from them, "No, why do you ask?"

"Because there were a lot of marks on your back, like scars." He sounded confused.

Andrew and Alex frowned, looking over at Charity concerned.

"It must have been a trick of the light." Charity turned back to them, "I don't have any scars on my back."

That, of course, was a big fat lie.

"Okay." Miles sounded really confused.

"You guys should get dressed so we can make it over to the Dining Hall while its not raining." Charity said, changing the subject.

40 minutes later they were leaving the Dining Hall for the lake. They were going kayaking while the weather was holding out.

"Remember what I told you." Charity was telling Miles, "Nice long strokes and keep kicking."

He nodded, "Why did I wait this long to learn how to swim?"

Charity shrugged, tightening her bikini strap around her neck. Yes, she was wearing a bikini but she had no intention what so ever of taking off her jeans or sweater.

"I'm with Andrew." Miles murmured.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Charity smirked at Alex, "I'm gonna tip it."

"Don't you dare." Alex replied, playfully.

"No, I wouldn't hurt your pretty face." Charity sighed, "It's to feminine."

"Har har Renard." Alex smirked.

"Oh you did not just Renard me." Charity laughed.

"Oh but I did."

Everyone found themselves a kayak and partnered up.

Charity and Alex were one of the firsts to follow Ranger Parker down the stream, Andrew and Miles followed, with Andrew doing most of the work.

Charity wobbled the boat, teasing Alex.

"Can you imagine drawings this place?" Charity whispered, "All the colours and the textures."

"I'd be beautiful, I'm not sure I'm up to the task though."

"All you have to do is try and you'll succeed."

"You and your logic."

"Logic is a thing people lack these days." Charity murmured offhandedly.

Alex nodded, "True."

They continued to make their way through the water.

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream." Charity sung quietly.

Laughter erupted from the other boats.

Suddenly all the boats shuddered.

"Chari." Alex said annoyed.

"That wasn't me." Charity replied looking around at the other people who were looking over he edge of their boats.

Another shudder and girls screamed as everyone was thrown over board in a third shudder.

Charity immediately kicked to the surface, taking a breath when she surface. Alex was beside her.

"Get out of the water!" Ranger Parker shouted.

Everyone was suddenly swimming towards shore, a fury of splashing arms.

Charity was one of the first to slide out of the water, dragging her heavy sweater with her.

She squeezed the water out of her sweater and glanced around, Andrew and Alex where standing next to her with their shirts off, ringing the water out of them.

"Miles." Charity looked around, "Miles!"

Andrew and Alex looked up. Charity looked over at the water, it was still, "Miles." She croaked and then she saw it, the little bubbles and waves.

"MILES!" Charity took off back towards the water, throwing her sweater off, knowing it would drag her down, and jumped into the water.

"Chari!"

She ignored whoever shouted at her and made her way over to the movement with powerful strokes.

She dove under the water, it was a about 15 metres deep. The water, unlike the lake, was dark and murky.

Charity looked down, hoping for a glance of Miles. She spun around as she felt something move behind her.

Nothing, she looked down and sucked in a mouthful of water as she breathed in, she went up for air and plunged back down, she felt his hair first around 4 metres below the surface, than his face and she wedged her hands under his armpits and kicked up, her lungs tight and feeling like cement. She broke the water with a gasp and pulled Miles up, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him along, everyone was waiting on the shore.

Charity coughed as she pulled him out of the water, she spat water out of her mouth, gaining her breath as she checked Miles.

"He's not breathing. . . He doesn't have a pulse." She whispered, pinching his nose and covering his mouth with hers, began pumping against his chest.

Andrew fell to the floor on the other side of Miles.

"Andy." Charity nodded to Miles mouth, "Pinch his nose."

Andrew nodded and covered Miles mouth. Andrew drew back and waited for Charity to nod for him to do it again.

Two more tries and Mile spluttered to life and Charity rolled him onto his side as he coughed up water.

She sat back as Andrew pulled Miles up an hugged him tightly.

Charity looked up at Alex but he was looking at Miles, he was staring at Charity.

That's when she realised she was wearing her shirt anymore.

"Chari." Alex whispered staring at the scars.

"Please." Charity whispered back.

Alex quickly held open his shirt for her to slip into.

"Thank you." She said before looking over at Miles who was still clutched tightly in Andrews arms. Charity quickly kissed both his cheeks, "Don't you ever do that go me again." She whispered at him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Take them back on foot." Alex was telling Ranger Parker, "We'll get him back."

Parker looked hesitant.

"It's alright, Parks." Charity looked up at him, "I've got him."

Parker led the rest of the students away and Alex sat down next to them, "That was a very brave thing you did, Chari, very brave and very stupid, I almost had a heart attack."

Charity sat back, "Stupids what I do." She smiled sadly, a lot more meaning behind it than just saving Miles.

"Thank you, Chari." Miles whispered.

Charity smiled, "It's ok, Miles, I'm just glad your safe.

Miles smiled slightly and looked up at Andrew who refused to let go of him.

Alex looked up at Charity, "Charity," Just by the use of her full name made Charity regret even thinking of taking off her shirt, granted she hadn't thought about it, she just acted, "What happened to you? Those scars aren't normal."

Charity looked at the ground, "Things happened, I didn't understand, it just happened and I couldn't stop it."

"How long has this been going on for?" Alex suddenly shouted jumping up.

Charity looked up at him, "It started when I was three, it stopped when I was five." She said quietly.

"How do we not know about this?" Alex shouted, "Someone doesn't get that many scars in two years unless some serious shit happened!"

"What are you shouting at me for?" Charity yelled back, not in anger though.

"Because I care!" Alex shouted back, "Thats what a person does when they actually give a flying fuck if someone gets hurt."

Charity looked up at him, "Alex-"

"Just be quiet and tell us the truth for once!" Alex shouted back.

Charity shook her head, "This is bigger than you."

Alex didn't know how to reply to that, "What?"

"I said this is bigger than you!" Charity screamed, "And the reason I hide things is because I CARE!"

Alex was shocked.

"Yes I know I'm a lying manipulative bitch, but I do it because I care!" She rubbed her eyes in exasperation, "And I'm so sick of people shouting at me, like I'm the one with the problem! I'm sick of being the bad guy because I make the hard decisions that no one else wants to make! I'm sick of being the one that nobody understands, are I really that foreign? God!"

"Charity Bancroft-Butkhardt-Renard!" Helen's shocked voice came, carrying a FirstAid Kit, "Your parents would be ashamed!"

Charity rolled her eyes, pinching her eyes, "Don't call me that."

"Then you should speak like the lady your fathers raised you to be." Helen knelt next to Miles.

Everyone was to wrapped up in the moment to notice the word 'fathers'.

Helen looked over Miles, "You'll be fine."

Charity helped him stand up, "I'll take care of him, Helen."

Helen nodded, "You better."

**Sorry, didn't have time to edit most of it. My brains disappeared! No school tomorrow, Swimming Carnavil! Oh yeah! Hot guys! (Don't tell my boyfriend . . .) ;) He'll be the hotest guy there though to me :) Can't wait! I was a loner last year 'cause none of my friend went. Their all coming this year! Anyway, you probably don't care. BYEZZZZZZZZZ**

**Anyway, embrace the weirdnesssss . . . I mean Review.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Just to clear something up about a review I got about Monrosalee. She can Volga (or woge, as I was pointed out it was spelt) before she's 13 because she is a combination of a Blutbad and Fuchsbau, two species that weren't supposed to mix :) Just to clarify.**

Charity packed up her bags, they were going home a day earlier than thought because of Miles accident and the fact that the rain had started again, and that the river that was the only way back to Portland was rising over the bridge.

Charity got changed into jeans, a white button down long sleeve, a black vest and her high heeled boots and left the cabin to say goodbye to Helen and Steve.

Helen smiled as she opened the door to her cabin to see Charity, "You leaving my girl?"

Charity nodded, "Yeah, have too."

Helen smiled and let Charity into the house, she boiled a pot of tea and handed one to Charity and sat across from her at the table, "Your a very brave girl, Charity."

Charity looked down at her tea, "I don't think when I do those things, Helen."

"That's not what I was talking about." Helen sighed, "I'm talking about all your history, living with all that can't be easy, with the death, the killings, your parents."

Charity shrugged, "It's not that hard to live with . . ."

"You must think about it, to not wouldn't be human."

Charity shrugged, "I do, a lot, but I realise I can't change anything that happened in the past."

Helen nodded.

"I wouldn't change it anyway." Charity smiled slightly, "Without the Compound, I would have never have met Nick or Sean, I wouldn't know my brothers and sisters, I'm frightened to think what I would be like."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"I don't." Charity said, "I mean the people that were at the Compound with me."

Helen nodded and they looked up as Steve entered, "Your bus is about it to leave." He said to Charity.

She smiled and stood, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Helen hugged her, "Goodbye, say hello to Sean and Nick for me."

"Will do, ma'am." Charity smiled.

"Good to see ya again, Charity." Steve hugged her.

"You too, bye."

Charity sat on the bus next to Miles who was talking about the last trends in fashion and how he'd got the main role in the school play this year, Charity was mildly listening but spent most of her time staring out the window at the familiar landscape.

Andrew and Alex were sitting in front of them discussing Football, Alex had played Football in High school as well.

Charity closed her eyes, thinking back to the first time she had made the trip to Camp Adse.

_Charity stared out the window, craning her neck to see out of the window of Nick's truck. She could see the blue sky ridden with white cotton wool and the top of deep green forest._

_"How you doing back there?" Nick asked, looking back at Charity._

_"Good." She smiled back, "I can't see out the window."_

_"We'll have to get you a proper car seat." Sean said, keeping his eyes on the road._

_"I like it." Charity replied, "It's mysterious." There she was again speaking outside her vocabulary._

_Nick smiled one last time at her before turning to face the front again._

_Sean had his hand resting on Nick's knee, Nick put his own hand over the topn of the older mans and squeezed, they smiled at eachother._

_Charity still hadn't gotten used to that look, the look they gave eachother, a look of pure love, this wasn't the way Melanie and Lucas looked at each other, that was lust and hunger. What Sean and Nick was love and passion, mutual respect._

Charity opened her eyes and was once again looking out at the forest she had never been able to see. It was starting to get dark. She smiled, as she thought back on the very moment, everything had been so perfect, she hadn't known what the rest of her life would be like.

It was nightfall by the time they hit Portland, kids were dropped off and teased because of where they lived.

The bus pulled up to Charity's apartment with a "oo."

"Who lives there?" Brishon asked, "I would totally do that girl."

Charity rolled her eyes, collecting her bags and kissing the boys goodbye, signing a sheet for Mr Dane and jogged out of the bus and walked across the road, pausing to grab her key card and open the front door. She waved back at Miles and Andrew, jogging up the stairs to Elston's desk.

Charity frowned as she saw he wasn't behind it, Elston never left his desk. She pressed the button for the elevator but decided against it, nothing good happened when Elston left his desk, she jogged up the large stairs, it was an easy exercise but took nearly 5 minutes at her fast pace.

She dropped her bag on the top step and pulled her gun out of the holster.

Charity opened the door slowly and peered out on the corridor, sure to god, there was an unknown person standing guard on her door.

She swore under her breath and closed the door, she took the butt of her gun and bashed it against the door, drawing the person in.

She stood behind the door and held her breath as it opened.

She quickly grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with her hand and wrapping her other arm around his neck.

He struggled against her, pushing her into the wall but she held tight and eventually he sagged under the weight of not being about to breath.

Charity dropped him and stepped over him and out the door, holding her gun steady.

She grabbed her key card from the pocket of her leather jacket and slid it through the lock, and unlocked the door with her key slowly opening the door.

She walked down the hallway, photos were off the walls, there was a nice big hole in the plaster.

She walked into the living room to see her fathers surrounded by 4 men.

Charity quickly shoved her key necklace into her shirt. A key, one of the seven keys, both Sean and Nick had one, only now they were in the hands of the tallest intruder.

Her fathers were strapped and bound in two chairs from the dining room, blood oozing onto their fresh suits, they'd been going out to dinner for the first time since the night Sean proposed last year and Charity sat there awkwardly, smiling her head off.

Charity stared at the scene and exploded, nobody fucking hurt her family, she placed her finger on the trigger and just as she pulled it on the first person, the other turns around.

Then the shit went wild. Charity jumped across the couch, kicking a guy across the face and sending another flying across the room.

She blocked a punch from the 3rd imposter and hit him across the face with her gun.

"Who the hell is this bitch?"

Charity didn't reply only raised her gun and shot him in the chest. She turned to the others ducking to avoid a punch, she grabbed his hand and punched him across the face, bringing her elbow back to hit him far in the jaw. He fell to the ground and Charity kicked the 1st guy in the stomach and punched him across the face a couple of times.

Someone grabbed her from behind and she drove her elbow into their side, cracking her head into their face with enough force to knock him out.

Charity raised her gun on the last man, holding the keys, "Give them back and I'll let you leave alive."

He had to be the runt of them all, shaking and sweating, not used to a gun in his face.

He handed them over slowly and Charity lowered her gun, walking over to the cabinet, "On your knees."

She grabbed 4 sets of handcuffs there out of the 10 her fathers kept in the house.

He lowered himself to the ground, "You said I could leave alive."

She fastened the cuffs around his wrists, "I said nothing about you leaving out of police custody."

She grabbed the other guys and cracked the last nervous conscious guy on the head, knocking him out.

She quickly untied her fathers and laid them on the ground, checking for wounds that needed immediate attention, their weren't many surface wounds besides extensive bruising but it looked like their was a lot more damage inside.

Holding back tears, she'd never felt so helpless, her fathers were her strength and they were wounded, severely hurt.

She fumbled to take her phone out of her pocket, her hands smeared with blood, she dialled Hank.

"Detective Griffin." He answered.

"Uncle Hank." Charity whispered, "Their hurt, I came home and . . . there were people and I knocked most of them out, Hank, it's really bad, they were tortured, oh god, Hank, I don't know what to do."

"Stay with them, Char, baby, it'll be alright I'll be over with a squat team."

"Okay." Charity whispered trying to compose herself, "Okay, I'll be here."

Hank hung up and Charity stared down at the two keys in her hand and sighed, fastening their necklaces around her neck with her own.

Nick and Sean were sent to hospital and Charity was ordered to stay home, a police on her front door.

Elston had been found in the basement, unconscious.

Charity closed the door behind Hank and looked over her house, her heels crunched in the broken glass from all the photo's and things broken.

The carpet was stained with blood and almost every piece of furniture was broken.

She crouched down to pick up her favourite photo of Nick, Sean and herself on their wedding day. She was wearing a white dress, they were both in professional black tux's.

She looked over the house again and back at the photo and fell to her knees, sobbing, a hand against her mouth.

The glass around her cut into her knees and legs but she didn't notice as tears fell down her face.

Her parents had protected her so many times and the one time they needed protection she hadn't been quick enough.

She just sat there in the glass, choking on tears and not thinking, just releasing all the things she'd bottled up for years and she just cried.

Simply just cried.

**Hey, so if you review and I randomly see you in the street one day, I'll give you a dollar :) that sound good? Yeah that's what I thought. **

**"Will you be my Squishy?"**

**I like Dory :) KOOLEST FISH EVER! **

**I decided to hang my dream catcher above my bed with sticky tape. I got yelled at because the paint peeled off.**

**Just thought I'd share with you a random piece of my day. Did you know that a number like 1001 is called a palindromic number (I think) because it can be read backwards as well as forwards . . . I thought I would share this fact since I know many people actually don't know it. I'm hyped up on Tic Tac's and I'm avoiding doing my Maths homework . . . I hate maths, I'm convinced my teacher hates me.**

**Crazy rant . . . Over. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (If you knew me That would sound high pitched to you because I'm good at that B) Koolies . . . No . . . just no.) **

**_4 hours later _(After dinner, some editing and Youtube distracting me)**

**I still haven't done my Maths homework . . . **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**I'm so so so sorry I took so long! :(**

Charity woke up the next morning clutching a photo of her parents still dressed from yesterday.

She groaned and pulled her heels off, rubbing her feet.

She had a shower and dressed in jeans, a grey singlet with a lace collar and her leather jacket. he pulled her hair into a ponytail, she didn't feel like running today, not after last night.

She made her way into the broken living area and sighed, it was past time to go to school, she'd been up till 4 with the police.

She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone off the table, stained with blood.

She sighed running it under water and drying with a towel **(remember this is an iPhone 62),** she quickly dialled the hospital.

"Hello, Kenny speaking." A man answered.

"Hello, my names Charity Burkhardt-Renard and my parents were excepted into your hospital last night and I was wondering if I would be allowed into see them?" She replied in a clear voice, "Their names are Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt."

"One moment." He went silent, "It says here that they're both in surgery at the moment."

Charity sighed, pacing, "Could you give me a run down on their conditions?"

"That I can do." He replied, "They had both slipped into a coma by the time they had arrived, they were taken into surgery for some minor internal injuries and the attack was aimed severely at the head."

Charity rubbed her eyes, "Thanks, do you know a time where I could see them?"

"Not at the current time, you are the number one on their call sheet?"

"I guess," Charity said, "I'm their daughter and only living relative that they keep in contact with."

"Then you'll get a call when they're in a suitable situation to be visited."

"Thank you." Charity hung up, shoving her phone in her pocket, she sighed rubbing her eyes, she looked over the wreck and ruin and set to work.

She swept the glass into a pile and vacuum what she'd missed and picked up most of the small broken furniture and the photos that had fallen out of the broken photo frames, there's been quite the fight.

With small debris cleaned within 4 hours and planning to move the broken couch and coffee table, she moved to her laptop to look for new furniture; couch, coffee table, TV, TV Unit, 3 vases, coffee mugs, photo frames, everything that had been out was pretty much broken.

She froze when she saw herself in the mirror. On her face was a large purple bruise going down her cheek and below her eye and a split lip. Her left eye was blackened and stiff.

"Great." She murmured.

After a horrible night sleep, Charity got up the next morning and prepared for school.

She didn't, couldn't eat anything she felt sick with worry and she still hasn't got the call from Kenny or the Doc.

So she walked down to her car and drove to school like everything was normal but it wasn't who was she kidding.

When she pulled into school Miles and Andrew were standing by the door to the main hallway talking to Mr Dane.

Charity grabbed her bag and slid out of the car, dreading what was about to come.

Miles was the first to look up, his mouth fell open in horror and he shoved Andrew.

"Mile, what the-" He looked up and saw Charity and flinched.

Alex gapped, stepping forward slightly.

"That bad, huh?" Charity joked.

"Chari . . . What . . . what the hell h-happened to y-you?" Andrew stuttered.

"I'm a klutz."

"Chari you have the best balance I've ever seen." Miles replied, "You didn't fall over."

"Just drop it." Charity sighed, "Lets go inside."

They walked inside and split when the bell rang, Charity was off to Physics while Alex had Texture, Miles had Theatre and Andrew was off to Football practice.

Charity couldn't help but think Alex was about to snap, with him finding out about her scars and then Charity coming to school like someone had punched her across the face, which they had.

This was going to be a long day

Charity sat in Art that day staring out the window, rain was pouring down hard and Charity couldn't get out of her thoughts. She felt lost.

Her hand was holding up her chin, a oil pastel in her hand hovering over the pig surrounded by money she had started doing.

"Chari." Miles nudged her, "Chari!"

Charity looked up, "What?" She asked.

Miles nodded to the front of the classroom.

Alex was standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, pardon?"

"What was your emotion?"

"Say again?" Charity really hadn't been paying attention.

"What emotion did you choose to draw?" He said, "What emotion do you think is taking over the world?"

"Oh, um." She glanced at her oil pastel drawing, "I . . . I believe greed is taking over the world . . . so I choose Greed."

"How did you draw that?"

She held up her half finished drawing, "A pig, because their known widely for being greedy, not in money but in food." She couldn't even form a half decent sentence, "Their . . . their known for their . . . Gluttony, which is part of the Seven Deadly Sins." She scratched the back of her neck where she new they were tattooed in Latin, "And I think people's Greediness is consuming to much of . . . of their life that they can't . . . pay attention to the good things around them."

"Good . . . Good work, how about you Alice?"

Charity looked back down at her work and sighed.

She continued to stare out the window for the next ten minutes.

Miles who was drawing death as what he thought was ruining the world looked up at her silently.

He'd never seen her like this, she was always paying attention, always alert. Now it looked like if a murderer burst into the room with a chainsaw, she wouldn't notice.

She seemed lost.

When the bell rang Miles had to shake her shoulder to get her to snap out of her trace. She flinched away from him.

"Are you ok, Babe?" Miles asked, helping her pack her stuff up.

"Yeah, just tired, having days off school isn't good for me." Charity smiled but it was fake and Miles knew it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Miles asked.

Charity nodded, "Bye."

"Bye."

Charity shoved her things in her bag as Miles left, she looked up at Alex who was sitting at his desk, "Need a ride home?"

Alex looked up at her, "Thats a lovely offer but no thank you, I wouldn't want to bother."

Charity shook her head, "I welcome the distraction."

"From the last hour I don't think you need it." Alex said, "You didn't pay attention all class."

Charity shrugged, "I need a distraction from my distraction."

"It's ok, Chari, I'll get myself home."

Charity nodded, "Bye, sir." She murmured as she walked out of the door, her heels clicking on the concrete floor.

Alex looked up, his hand pausing mid-sentence over the paper. _'Sir'_ he thought, _'I'm a sir now?'_

Charity sighed as she leaned her head against her steering wheel.

She lent back and started the car, her phone ringing in her pocket.

"Renard."

"Hello, this is Kenny, from the hospital, I believe we spoke the other yesterday. Your parents, Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt, can be visited whenever you want."

Charity breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you! Thank you so much."

"No problem. Room 359."

"Thank you."

Charity quickly reversed and drove over to the hospital.

She sat beside her parents, holding both of their hands. She was staring at the wall in front of her, tears in her eyes. She hadn't cried this much in her life.

She stared at their motionless bodies, she was used to their life, their energy.

Everything about this was wrong, the people in her apartment, the person lurking in the car park under her house on Sunday, she hated it.

She looked up from biting her nails as someone knocked on the door.

It was Kenny, holding a mug of tea, "Thought you might need a pick-me-up." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, "You do this to all your patients families?"

"No, but you are a teenaged girl who almost lost both her parents in one night." He replied, "I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

"Guilty," Charity said, "Scared."

Kenny put his hand on her shoulder, "They seem like pretty tough dudes. Having a daughter like you, that seems like a nasty bruise you've got there." He gestured to her cheek.

"I've had worse." She said, "A lot worse."

"By the looks of you three, I don't doubt it." He smiled, "Drink, it'll make you feel better, visiting hours are over in 20, by the way."

She nodded, taking a sip of the tea, it was perfect, one of the best Tea's she'd had in a while, "My names Charity, by the way, but everyone calls me Chari."

They shook hands, "Kennedy, but everyone calls me Kenny."

She smiled, "Thank you for the tea, you were right I needed a pick-me-up."

He just smiled and left.

20 minutes later Charity left, kissing both of her fathers on each cheek, like she was taught.

She sighed as she sat behind the wheel of her car, she banged her hand against it in frustration, why did everyone she love get hurt!

**Sniffle . . . WHY HAVE A DONE THIS!? I am a cruel person. Sorry guys, I've been sick ( Crappy excuse hey?) I am not happy with myself for taking this long :/ **

**So, testing just finished, yah! Now it's just the assignments I have to get through, DAMMIT! :( Not a happy Camper.**

**Nothing interesting has happened :,,,,( No random crazy rant except for the fact that ALIENS ATE MY BRAIN AND SELLED IT TO THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE SCIENTISTS THAT ARE USING IT AS PARSLEY!**

**Naughty Aliens . . . I need that brain you know! It shouldn't be very tasty because I dropped it under the couch soooo you probably have something wrong with you, you know food poisoning or something as such. **

**Anyway! BYEEEE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alex walked into the staff room the next day at lunch, turning a lollipop in his mouth.

"Afternoon, Alex." Julia Bridges smiled from the sofa. The room was half full with teachers.

"Afternoon." Alex smiled back, taking his seat at the table, "How's your classes?"

"Good, a couple of people are fallin' behind for not payin' attention." She said in her southern accent.

"Yeah, who'd that be?"

"Michael Mathers, Lena Husk, Erik Makecy and to my surprise Chari Renard's been blackin' out in my class, starin' out the window."

Alex frowned, "She has in mine as well, off with the fairies most the time now."

"Ever since we got back from camp." Ethan Smith said, "Didn't answer a single question on my Physic's test."

"Well, she did save her best friend life." Rachel Emerson said, "Thats pretty big."

"It wasn't that." Alex murmured, "Chari's saved someone life before now and she didn't seem fazed on how she did it."

"What?"

"Chari shot someone to save another, she told me at camp." Alex murmured, "She can handle a gun like a god."

"Wow." Rachel said, "I wanna know why her names so long, Chari Bancroft-Burkhardt-Renard, who puts that on a kid?"

"She choose it." Alex said, "Wanted the names of all her parents."

"There's no way to have three parents."

"She doesn't." Principal Hardy walked into the room, "She was adopted, one for her real parents, two for her adoptees."

"Natseah and Jyle Bancroft." Alex murmured, "Nicky Burkhardt and Sean Renard, I think she said."

How did you know that?" Hardy asked.

"She talked about them at camp, when we found out she was adopted."

"We?"

"Andrew Norre, Miles Orcer and I."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Her real parents were murderer when she was 3, she doesn't remember them, even with her photographic memory. It was horrible listening to her, the way she talked, it was like she didn't know the people at all, like she didn't know a thing. It like they weren't her real parents."

"Well, think about it logically," Julia said, "I'd reckon my adoptees were my real parents, their the ones that raised her, I think I'd think the exact way as her."

"I don't think anyone can think like Chari." Alex murmured, "Her thoughts are complex, more so than us, you can see it in her drawings, her emotions come out through her art, that's why she's so emotionless in real life."

"Well, I think she's finally broken." Ethan said, "In my opinion, adopted kids always go sideways."

Alex couldn't disagree more, "Thats not true, Chari one of the most down to earth people I know, just because she's this way doesn't mean she's broken, I think something happened at home."

"Why?" Allison asked.

It was the first time she'd spoke to Alex since before Camp.

"She came to school yesterday with the biggest bruise I've ever seen."

"I saw it." Ethan nodded, "It looked like she'd been punched in the face."

"You reckon she was abused?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't say no to it, she NEVER shows her body." Ethan replied.

"No, Chari talks about her parents like gods-"

"She isn't being abused." Principal Hardy said, "I know her parents personally, they would never do such a thing."

"Well, maybe they have a dark side." Ethan replied.

* * *

On Saturday morning Charity woke up to the sound of rain, dark clouds could be seen through the glass wall of her bedroom.

She stretched in her bed and glanced at her clock, 6 and it didn't seem like sleep was exactly coming around at the moment, even seconds after waking.

She tucked herself into her warm sheets and stares at the photo of her parents on her bedside table.

She blacks out, just staring before she realises her phone was ringing.

"Renard." She picked up.

"Hey, Chari." Miles replied, "Are you coming to the Greats Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Mrs McMane asked me to come just then and I need your help with a suit, VidChat?"

"Sure, give me an hour?"

"Yeah, thanks babe."

Charity had a shower, dressed in red jeans and a blue T-shirt and sat down at her desk in her room, randomly drawing on a spare piece of paper.

"Morning." Miles said as she answered his call.

"Snazzy." She smiled at the suit he was dressed in.

Miles laughed and spun around, "Black or white?"

"Black, definitely." Charity replied, "Dark blue button down and black tie."

"Not a white button down?"

"I thought you wanted to stand out?" Charity said.

"True."

"MILES ORCER!" Mrs Orcer screamed in the background.

"Be right back." Miles murmured getting up, "WHAT?" There was stomping as Miles made his way down the stairs.

Miles inherited his mothers shout.

"DON'T SHOUT AT YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" Mr Orcer shouted from what probably was his study which he spent most of the day refining his newest medical operation.

Mr Orcer was a surgeon down in Salem. Mrs Orcer was a professional pain in Mr Orcer's ass. She was always accusing him of cheating but Mr Orcer stuck by her.

Charity guessed that that was the power of love.

Miles returned 5 minutes later with Andrew behind him, Andrew had been asked by Coach to come to the Greats Dinner.

"Look at us all." Andrew chuckled, "Whoever thought us three would be Greats one day?"

"Not me." Charity and Miles said at the same time.

Charity glanced out the dreary window, "Great day to have a Dinner Party."

"Hey have you guys ever been to The Garden before?" The Garden was the venue, the most expensive restaurant in town.

"Nope." Andrew said.

"Yeah." Charity murmured, "Last year, special occasion. Sorry, I have to go, things to do."

"I want to see something pretty!" Miles called as she went to turn him off, "No leather jacket!"

Charity smirked as she clicked the off button.

She grabbed her gun, leather jacket, phone and car keys, making her way out the door.

Charity went to the Precinct where the intruders where being held, they were being moved to a prison this afternoon.

At first Hank was hesitant to let her down to see then but after she convinced him it was only for the purpose of finding out if they were Wesen.

Some where patched up from wounds they suffered from her.

As walked along their bars, anger secreting from her, they growled and showed off their real identities.

The runt suddenly jumped away from her, whimpering in the corners loudly.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US!"

Charity scoffed, "Please, that would be too kind, I am not a kind person."

"Come on, Char, time to leave, you got your answer." Hank put a hand on her lower back and led her out.

"Tell me if anything happens." Charity said as she walked out without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Charity pulled up outside Monroe's house, parking her car.

She glanced across the road at Alex's place to see the house empty.

Charity opened the gate to Monroe's place, she could hear Monrosalee inside jumping around.

Rosalee opened the door with a smile, pulling her into a hug and bringing her out into the porch.

"I'm sorry, my girl." She said, "We heard."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you myself, I've just . . ." Charity trailed off.

"Been worried?" Rosalee asked, "Have you found anything else?"

"I went to see the guys this morning." Charity lowered her voice but she knew Monroe was listening, "Hundjäger," She scratched the back of her neck uneasily, the feel of her burn underneath her fingers was oddly comforting, "The Verrat, their after the keys again."

"Where are the keys now?" Rosales asked.

Charity pulled out her necklace, "Anyway I need you to go see my fathers, I don't think physical wounds are enough to take my fathers down like this, their both in coma's and I hope to god this isn't the same one as they put Juliette Silverton in."

"We'll go see them this afternoon." Rosalee nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I have a School function to attend tonight, I have to get ready for that."

Rosalee nodded, "We'll visit them."

"I have to go her ready, give me a ring if you find anything out."

Rosalee nodded, "Keep your gun with you."

"Always do." Charity smiled.

Rosales grasped her hand for a second, "We got Monny to calm down and she just said it was the first time she realised how scary you looked."

Charity nodded, "Thats good, I'll have to see her later, I'll swing by tomorrow."

Rosalee nodded, "You stay safe." She called after Charity as she made her way down the pathway to her car.

"Yes ma'am."

**Guess what!? Bet you can't guess . . . **

**ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOOOOOOOOOOL! . . . Until April . . . -_- Anyway TWO WEEKS OFF SCHOOOOL, then 10 weeks of school . . . **

**Wow, lots of . . . In that paragraphy thingy mabob.**

**I made Charity, Alex, Miles and Andrew on Sims :D They look so funny and sorta what I imagine them to be, Miles really looks like a girl though, which is really annoying me because they don't have the hairstyle I imagined and they don't have Andrew's Plat. Blonde hair :/ But it's fun so WHO CARES!**

**Sorry for the 12 day wait, it's all the dust on my brain from losing it under the couch and the Aliens stealing it . . . I WANT IT BACK! :…..( **

**Will you guys help me get my brain back?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Charity looked at herself in the semi fogged mirror of her bathroom and dried he face properly.

She applied her makeup perfectly, black shaded eyes, perfectly winged eyeliner and mascara long lashes. She made sure her make-up covered the yellowing bruises.

She walked into her walk-in and smiled as she saw favourite ever dress.

It was black with a sweetheart neckline, only the chest and long sleeves were lace of a cloudy pattern that clung to her skin. It reached the middle of her thighs and clung to her curves perfectly, showing off every womanly asset (**See Story Photo**^), the best thing about it was it covered all of her scars.

She pulled on ankle stockings and her dress before scaling along her rows of heels and took her pick, simple black 4inch stilettos with a open toe and a strap around the ankle to hide were her stocking cut off, they didn't hide the stab wound on her foot but at the moment Charity didn't really care, Andrew, Miles and Alex already knew about.

Charity dried her hair hair and straighten it around her face, making sure her side bangs covered the purple scar on her forehead.

She curled it up into a bun with curls fashionably falling out and stood back to look at her artwork.

She's done her fake white tip nails and painted her toes with crescent moons and stars.

She sighed when she didn't hear her fathers getting ready in the other room, the house sounded so dead and empty around her.

Grabbing a black clutch with a long strap, she filled it with her phone, wallet, gun and her red lipstick.

She closed it with a snap, grabbing her keys and her leather jacket.

Charity pulled up at The Garden under the roof near the front door.

She got out of her car, leaving the keys in for the men to park it for her.

She walked in the front door, clutch bumping her hip, the waiter behind the desk looked up as she approached.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here for the Greats Dinner, Charity Renard."

He searched the list and smiled, "ID, please, Miss Renard."

Charity showed him her license and he smiled, "This way."

He took Charity's jacket and led her through the main restaurant to a private ballroom in the back.

There was the lull of talk and the clink of cutlery and glasses through the entire restaurant.

"Enjoy your evening." He smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled and was surprised as she walked into the huge room, it was magnificent and grand. People were sitting at a large circular table that took up most of the room, some were dancing others were standing around talking.

"Chari?"

Charity turned to see Alex, "Mr Dane." She smiled.

"Wow . . ." He was speechless, "You look like a girl."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Charity smirked.

"Your beautiful."

Charity laughed, "Thanks, I told you I could pull off dressy."

"Now I can say I believe you." Alex smiled.

"You look pretty dashing yourself." Charity smiled looking over his suit.

He smiled, "Thanks."

**So . . . I'm sitting in my English class at the moment with a cold . . . Yay! And I just had to do a test. At least he let me play on my phone! Then I can get this chapter to you quicker! It's it awesome.**

**My throat is burning! Die disease die!**

**At least I get to go home soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Grimm characters such as Nick or Sean, I only own the plotline and OC Characters. I wish I owned Grimm, sadly, I do not.**

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Alex asked.

"They send their apologies, work, I'm afraid." Charity replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Alex replied, "I was excited to meet them."

"Their really all not that exciting." Charity replied. No they were just a Grimm and a Hexenbiest slash royal.

"If their your parents, of course they are." Alex laughed.

Charity smiled and looked over the crowd, "So, see anyone you recognise?" She was seeing some very familiar faces and it irked her.

"A couple." Alex said, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please." Charity smiled.

"Water, wine, beer?"

"Just a wine." Charity said.

She stood by the door waiting for him as he got their drinks.

"Charity, what a lovely surprise!" A male voice called.

"Captain Lance." Charity smiled, he was in charge of the fourth Precinct.

"It's lovely to see you again." He lent down to kiss Charity's cheek.

"Likewise." Charity smiled, "Evening Paula."

Lance's wife smiled back politely, "Charity."

"So what brings you here?" Charity asked.

"We're hoping to recruit some more detectives," Lance replied, "You haven't given my offer any thought yet?"

Charity grimaced inside, "As much as it was a lovely offer I'm going to have to say no, I don't think I'll be working for the police."

Lance frowned, disappointed, "Well then I'm sure we can do something to persuade you."

Alex returned, handing Charity a glass of red wine.

"Thank you." Charity smiled, taking a sip, "Alex this is Captain Greg Lance and his wife Paula, Lance is in charge of the 4th Precinct. Lance, Paula this is my art teacher, Alex Dane."

They shook hands.

"So your into Art?" Paula asked.

Charity nodded, "My favourite hobby."

"I believe she should do it as more than a hobby but she has her sights set." Alex said

"Not going to happen." Charity replied.

Paula smiled, "Got your sights set on something else?"

"Helping the needy." Charity replied, "I want to start my own charity for the abused."

"How ironic." Lance muttered, "If you will excuse us." He turned and walked away.

"Sorry." Paula muttered an following him.

"Did I miss something?" Alex asked.

"He's been offering me a job for months," Charity replied, "I turned him down."

"Oh."

Charity took a large sip of her wine, "Not to mention he hates my parents."

"What was ironic about it?" Alex asked and then shuddered, "Oh!"

"Yeah." Charity replied.

"Chari?"

Charity and Alex turned to see Miles and Andrew and their parents and much to her disgust Jasper, "Miles, Andy." She smiled, hugging them and kissing them on the cheeks, "Dr and Mrs Orcer, Mr and Mrs Norre, Jasper."

"Chari." They replied.

Miles had his mouth hanging open, "Is that Chanel perfume?"

Charity chuckled and spun round, "Like it?"

"You look like a girl."

"Never knew you could pull off . . . Tight." Andrew smirked.

"Didn't know you could pull off a suit." Charity replied slyly.

Miles parents stood forward, "Thank you, Chari." Mrs Orcer said, "For saving our son."

Charity smiled, "Joint effort, Mrs Orcer." She gestured to Andrew.

"Don't put that on me." Andrew backed away, "It was all her."

Mrs Orcer hugged Charity, "Thank you so much, if there's anything we can do for you please just give us a call."

"Thank you but there's no need." Charity replied, "Miles is my best friends, I'd do anything for him. Anyway I'm just returning the favour." She tilted her wine glass to Dr Orcer, who nodded with a smile.

"Watch out bro, he's stealing your girl."

"Stop it, Jasper!" Mrs Norre smacked his arm, "So, where's your parents, Chari?" She looked over at Charity.

"Work." Charity replied, "They got called in."

"I was looking forward to meeting your parents." Miles murmured.

"Yeah, the were excited to meet all of you too but their jobs are very important."

"Obviously they didn't want to meet us enough or they would have cleared their timetable." Jasper muttered.

Charity rolled her eyes and Jasper got a slap and a talking to by Mrs Norre.

"We better go find our teachers." Andrew said and they both moved away.

"I'm guessing that was Jasper?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Charity almost growled, "He's so polite isn't he?"

Alex chuckled, "Dinners about to start." He held out his arm.

Charity took it with her free arm and let him lead her over to the table. A single large circular table just big enough to seat everyone but small enough so you didn't have to shout across the table.

She sat at her place where her name tag was, next to Alex and two empty chairs marked for her parents.

The head of the Greats dinner was the Mayor, Jason White, he sat across from Charity in a throne like chair.

"Well, isn't this lovely." He smiled as everyone was settled in, "Waiters will be around shortly to take your orders."

Charity took a sip of her wine, listening to the chatter and searching the crowd of people at the table for people she knew.

"So, belly button ring?" Alex asked.

"Pardon?" Charity asked.

"The bump on your stomach."

"Checking out my stomach now are you?" Charity laughed.

He laughed.

"Yeah, it was a 14th birthday present from my parents."

"My parents wouldn't let my sisters get anything like that at 14."

Charity nodded, "See your making me feel guiltily again."

"Sorry." Alex smiled.

"So, tell me about your family." Charity said.

"Not that much to tell, pretty ordinary actually."

Charity shot him a look, "I'm not exactly up to date with "normal"" She made quotation marks with her fingers, "What are your sisters names?"

Alex laughed, "Alissha, Theodore, Paige, Leif, Angel, Gabriel and Abigail."

"And your the only male." Charity pouted mockingly.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, but not the youngest!"

Charity laughed, "You are?"

"3rd youngest." Alex said, "Before Teddy and Allisha."

"I'd love to have a big family." Charity smiled, "My brothers and sister have sort of migrated apart in the last few years."

"Brothers and sisters?"

"I was part of a group of kids that went through the same . . . ordeal as I did when I was little."

"There was others?"

"There was 12 of us, including myself." Charity took a long drink of her wine, "Your really the only one outside my family that, you know, knows about . . . It's a bit surreal, really."

Alex smiled sadly, "Well, this conversation turned around pretty quick."

Charity chuckled hollowly, "That it did."

The Waiter arrived to order their meals and a hush fell over the table.

"Well," Mayor White smiled, looking over his guests, "I hope you've been having a lovely evening, what a wonderful group of young adults we have here tonight. Thank you for joining us in celebration of the future elites of Portland and America, now I would like to go around the table and get to know you, firstly I want you to introduce yourself and I want to know what you want to change in the world."

First up was a stuttering girl named Alice Greene.

Charity listened and found herself intrigued with some people.

Mayor White leaned forward slightly in his seat when it came to her turn, "My names Chari Bancroft-Burkhardt-Renard and I want to help the deprived, put an end to child abuse and slavery and legalise gay marriage."

Mayor White smiled, "Those are some pretty big dreams, Miss Renard."

"Dreaming big is a rare quality these days, sir." She said, taking a sip of her wine.

"And where would your parents be, young lady?"

"Otherwise occupied." Charity replied, she was teasing him and he knew it, Sean was close enough with him to make him her 3rd godfather. She had more than one by precaution.

Everyone was tense, she was talking to the Mayor in such a casual way it was astonishing.

Mayor White just laughed, waving his hand, everyone nervously laughed with him, "My god daughter has some tact doesn't she?" He smirked.

Charity inclined her glass to him, a small smile gracing her lips, "Only your god daughter after 2 people, Jason."

"Thats all the same, Chari."

"I'm sorry to butt in but you didn't say you are a Renard, did you?" One of the honoured guests asked.

"I did." Charity replied, she didn't like him already.

"My names Phillip Hous and I'm a historian, specialising in European history and I happen to know the Renard house very well, they ruled over Europe for many hundred years if I am correct?"

Charity nodded, anxious about the fact that someone with knowledge about her family was in the same room as her closest friends.

"That ring your wearing on your right ring finger, its the Renard coat of arms, is it not."

"It is." Charity replied, rubbing the back of the silver ring with her thumb.

"Tell me, how many people have they tortured and murdered this year?"

Charity glared at him, "I won't have you talking about my family like that."

"Really?" He taunted, "I'm wondering how a Renard ended up in Portland, they always stick close to their family because their afraid that their going to be caught for murder and conspiracy."

Charity's jaw was rigid and set, looking ready to beat the living daylights out of the man.

"I bet you've been taught how to do it too, torture a person to do what you want, give you the information that you want." He smirked, "The only explanation to a Renard being in Portland is the son that fled when he was young, because he was an embarrassment to his family."

Charity stood up quickly, her chair backwards, "Don't you dare talk about my father that way!"

Mayor White stood up as well, "That is out of line, Mr Hous, I'll have one of the guards escort you out."

Hous smiled at Charity having succeeded in his part.

Charity's chest was heaving, her lip sealed in a straight line. She picked up her clutch and walked out of the room, her heels clicking on the floors.

Charity sat in the garden the was attached to the restaurant, she was sitting at the lovely table in the middle of the maze. She was picking at her nails, staring at the centre of the table.

"It's lovely out here." A voice called.

Charity didn't have to look up to know that it was Alex.

He sat across from her and sighed, looking over the plants, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Don't want to go back in there?"

"No."

"Wanna say anything but no?"

"No."

"Okay then." Alex lent back in his chair, "It's very peaceful here, gives off a lovely vibe."

Charity didn't answer and they sat in silence for a few minutes, she finally looked up from her nails and looked at the familiar surroundings, crossing her arms, "My father proposed here last year." She whispered, Alex looked up at her, "He'd been acting strangely for a month and we were concerned and suddenly he took us out for dinner, came home one afternoon telling us to dress in our finest." Charity bowed her head, "He'd been acting weirdly the whole dinner then he got down on one knee and . . ." She smiled slightly, "I couldn't stop smiling for a week."

"Are they really at work?"

"No." Charity whispered, "Their out of contact and," Her breath hitched, "I miss them so much."

Alex reached across the table to grab her hand and squeezed it lightly, "I'm sure they miss you too."

"Today was their anniversary," Charity wiped her nose on the back of her hand, "Sorry, I'm not normally this emotional."

Alex stood and went to stand in front of her, he pulled her up into a hug, "I'm sure where ever they are, they're happy."

Charity rested her head on his shoulder, they stood there for a while, "Thank you, Alex." She whispered.

"Any time." He replied, he stroked her back comfortably.

Charity sighed, "I'm not going back in there, Alex, I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Thanks for coming anyway, I would have been sitting at home with my dog, watching TV or something equally as boring."

Charity smiled and pulled back, stopping to kiss his cheek, "Thanks." She picked up her clutch and walked out of the garden.

Alex stared after her in shock, his hand going to his cheek.

* * *

**Thank you reading, my disease has finally ran it's course, IT'S GONE, YAY! It would have been gone quicker but Grimmlvr99's Disease Killer broke :( Sad, isn't it? I bet the Aliens did it . . . **

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope everyone's had a good holidays, or work, or school . . . I have to go back on Monday *pout* *tear* I don't wanna. BYEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hope you like - if there is anything wrong with this please tell me as I uploaded this on my phone.**

Charity woke up groggy the next morning, she felt relatively annoyed as she showered and dressed in ankle length tights, a floral puffed out short skirt, a long sleeved shirt and a black vest.

She grabbed her knee length warm large red coat and slung it over her arm as she grabbed her bag and slipped into stilettos to match her coat.

She got out of the car when she reached Monroe's buttoning up her coat tighter around her.

"Chari?" A voice called.

She looked over to see Mrs McMane parked out front Alex's house.

"Morning, ma'am." Charity nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"My uncle and aunt live here." She nodded to Monroe's house, "Have you and Mr Dane become exclusive again?"

Mrs McMane chuckled, "No, but if we're going to keep working together we need to at least be on good terms."

Charity smiled, "Well, I'm glad, you two are a lovely couple." She turned to leave.

"He didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Charity looked back at her and shook her head, "No, you should have more faith in him."

Mrs McMane sighed, "I know." She looked down, "You looked very pretty last night."

Charity smiled, "Thank you, as did you."

Mrs McMane nodded, "Thanks, well, I'm sorry for delaying you."

Charity nodded, "I'll see you at school."

"Bye."

Charity made her way up to Monroe's front door, only glancing back when she heard Alex open the door for Mrs McMane.

"So what did you find out?" Charity asked as Rosalie handed her a cup of tea.

"Well, there were something I had to consult the books on." Monroe nodded.

"And?" Charity asked, pulling her coat off in the warm sitting room.

"It's curable but," Rosalie sighed.

"Look, I need answers, Aunt Rosalie, whatever it is, I can take it."

"It's very risky, it's similar to what happened to Juliette. They're in a induced coma, the potion is easy enough to make, we just needed both Nick and Sean's blood."

"Please tell me that's the hard part."

"Then they have to fight the battle and I'm afraid it's not an easy one." Monroe said.

Charity nodded and stood, "I'll get their blood to you ASAP." She picked up her coat and made her way to the door.

Rosalie and Monroe followed her, Monny bounding down the stairs after them, jumping up into Charity's arms.

"Hey, Monny, how you been?"

"Good." She said, "Sorry for the other day."

"That's ok, baby, you'll have to come out with me to make it up." Charity teased.

"Okay!" She perked up, "We could go to the movies or shopping!"

"How about the movies, tonight, I'll pick you up and we can go see the new Barbie movie?"

Monny turned back to Rosalie, "Please, mummy?"

Monroe smirked at his wife, "I guess, back by bed time of course."

"Of course." Charity smiled putting Monny down and slinging her coat over her arm, "See you tonight then."

They waved from the porch as Charity walked to her car, tossing her coat in the passengers seat.

Charity's usual Sunday routine included going to the local homeless shelter to help make breakfast, around Oregon to whatever charity or fundraiser that she had been invited too as a past abused child to make a speech or to help raise funds.

She then proceeded to Salem by 5pm where there was an update on the results of the on goings of the Compound around the world.

To say the most, Charity's Sunday's were pretty busy.

Alison walked up the drive of Alex's place, knocking on his door only glancing back to see Charity's red coat disappear in the house across the street.

"Hey, Alison." Alex smiled, pulling a bright red lollipop out of his mouth.

"Morning." She smiled back.

"I'm glad you came to see me."

Alison nodded, "You insisted."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Tea please."

They walked into the kitchen and Alex sighed as he boiled the jug, "Alison, I can't do this anymore, this whole thing we have together."

"Your breaking up with me?"

"I can't . . . I'm sorry, Alison but I can't be with someone I don't love."

Alison looked at the floor, tears in her eyes, "I thought we were going to work this out."

"I can't, Alison, I'm sorry but-"

"It's because of her isn't it?" Alison demanded.

"Alison-"

"No! It's because of her isn't it?"

"Yes, sort of, I don't know."

"Damn it! She's to young for you, Alex!"

"She's more mature than you think!"

"You're 5 years older than her!"

"You're 5 years older than me."

"She's 16! She's basically a child."

"She isn't!"

Alison shook her head and turned, storming out the front door.

**So so sorry for the long wait! I've had school and writers block and I've been fangirling over Peeniss (Katniss/Peeta) which is a terrible ship name ever since the Catching Fire trailer came out. My friend and I have already arranged to have a movie night in November. **

**So the Aliens are helping me and a friend destroy some certain people and I'm trying to get them to give us our brains back. **

**I hate school and my subjects suck.**

**Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Over the following next month's Charity became even more distant, she barely talked, her clothes were plain and she kept nodding off in class.

Miles and Andrew worried as she began eating meagre meals, staring off into the distance and didn't comment on anything that would have previously made her mad or made her laugh.

She didn't smile and she didn't laugh.

Charity was going mad inside her head with everyday passing that her fathers remained unmoving and blank in their hospital beds.

She only did the most mundane essentials in her day; she got up, got dressed, drove to the hospital, sat there for an hour talking to her fathers. Kenny would bring in his famous tea. She would drive to school, get through her subjects, eat a small lunch, silently drive Alex home, drive to the hospital, sit with her fathers until Kenny came in with some milk and biscuits. They would talk about his day and his patients and her artistic muse, when he got up to leave he would lay a hand on her shoulder and whisper, "Everything's going to be fine." She would believe him at first then she would look at her parents. He left, she stayed another half hour and Dr. Radcliffe would come to the door offer his arm and she would take it. She would walk him to his car and say goodnight. Charity would then drive home, get a pitying look from Elston and go up to her apartment. She would shower and sleep and start all over again.

It didn't change.

Her fathers showed no sign of improvement and the concoction Monroe and Rosalie had created made no use.

For once, Charity was alone, and it made her feel small. She'd always had someone, her parents, the Compound Kids, her fathers and now they were gone.

She couldn't stand to contact one of her brothers or sisters; she didn't want to put her problems on them.

Charity sat in her car, waiting for the minutes to tick by. She was parked in the wrong part of town for a teenaged girl but she had got in contact with her father's insider with the Royals and he said he had information on her parents.

She had her gun cocked and ready in her lap, her finger resting along the barrel.

She had her other hand on the wheel, ready to make a quick escape.

She had her gun on the man's chest before he could reach the passenger's seat.

"Woh." He held up his hands.

Charity lowered her gun, recognising the accent, "Close the door."

"They're planning to shoot them while they are weak, you should have the hospital guarded."

Charity nodded, "Consider it done. Now, what did they do?"

"Only death can reawaken them."

"Excuse me?"

"They have to die to live."

Charity stared at him for a second then groaned, "Why are things never simple?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You are a Grimm, things are never easy."

Charity nodded, "I know. Thank you, can I take you anywhere?"

"No, it is best we're not seen together."

Charity nodded, "Get the hell out then, I have better things to do."

He just smirked, "Goodbye, Charité."

He climbed out of the car and she did a U-turn.

Charity made her way across Portland to the Military Naval Base. Her brother was landing in from his 12 month tour in Afghanistan; he was a Petty Officer 2nd class in the United States Navy EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) unit.

Lachlan had almost nearly gone into the Navy as soon as he got out of the Compound, he like Charity, hated the feeling of being trapped.

She went through the gates and flashed her badge, the badges had been given to the Original Portland Compound Kids around the world, it was basically a free pass into anywhere and everywhere. She normally had it clipped to her hip with her gun.

There was a crowd to the side of the airway; Charity joined them, choosing a brick wall to sit on top.

She looked at the anxious excited of the other families and was excited herself.

She looked up as she heard the plane begin its descent.

"Chari?"

"Kenny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with my wife, her father's landing today. What are doing here?"

"Waiting for my brother."

Kenny looked up at her, "You have a brother?"

"You have a wife?" She replied with a cheeky smirk.

He chuckled, "Of three years."

"Congrats, of 13 years myself."

"Come over and stand with us, you look lonely."

Charity pouted, "I do lonely quite well."

He laughed and held out his hand, she took it and jumped down.

"So he's not really your brother?"

"Not by blood but it doesn't matter to us, we're family no matter what." She smiled, thinking of her siblings, tucking her hands in her jeans.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time."

Charity glanced up at him, "Haven't really had a reason too."

"I keep telling you, it'll be fine."

"Bite me."

He looked back at her and they both laughed.

"Chari, this is my wife Teddy, her sisters, Abigail, Gabriel, Angel, Leif, Paige and Alissha. Their mother, Jazabell and-" Charity shook all their hands.

"Alex?"

Alex looked over at her shocked, he had been watching the plane, "Chari? What are you doing here?"

"My brother." She nodded to the plane.

"You know my brother-in-law?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, he's my art teacher."

"How do you know her?" Alex asked Kenny.

Kenny went to answer but Charity was faster, "I help out at the hospital."

Kenny shot her a look and she shot him a warning one back. He just shrugged and put an arm around his wife. Alex glanced between them, "Lair." He murmured.

Charity who had stood beside him, looking out at the plane smirked, "Prove it."

"I intend to."

"I'd like to see you even try."

Gabriel listened to them, watching them out of the corner of her eye, they were standing closer than the normal student/teacher and the way they spoke to each other was unusual. Gabriel was more shocked by the girls bare arms, scars turned her skin a mixture of pales and pinks. What shocked her more was how extensive they were, the disappeared up the short sleeves of her black t-shirt.

The plane landed and a woman started crying to their left.

Charity held her breath as a coffin was brought out, 'Please don't be Lachlan, please don't be Lachlan' she repeated in her mind.

She scanned the faces of the men coming out of the plane as family sprinted towards their families.

She got on her toes to see over all the people.

Then she saw him, the young scarred face of her brother and she beamed, taking off towards him.

He dropped his bag and caught her around the middle, lifting her off the ground.

"Hey, Piglet."

"Shut it, Pooh Bear." Charity smiled, her arms fasten around his neck.

He put her down, and kissed her cheek, "That's not a nice way to talk to your big brother."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed one of his bags, "So, how was being in Afghanistan?"

"Cramped but I liked it."

Charity looked at the ground and her hand returned to her pocket. "No more scars?" She whispered.

Lachlan put a hand on her neck, rubbing her burn and tattoo, "Put it this way Piglet, you're still beating me." He glanced at her arms.

She nodded, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be home."

"Chari." Alex waved her over.

"Just some friends," Charity said to Lachlan's questioning look.

Charity walked over to them, Alex smiled, "My example of parenting woes." He gestured to the Vice Admiral.

And Charity was confronted with Patrick Dane, she was kicking herself for not making the connection, "You've got to be joking."

**Sorry for the shortness, Aliens still have my brain, we have a plan to get it back! Have to find the Brain Bay first.**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Sorry for the short non-rant thingy, I was ranting about how the Aliens are trying to kill us only a couple of minutes ago. SOOOO, I'm stalking my best friend on Snapchat. I swear I do not have mental issuses . . . that have been proved as of yet. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait, I'm lazy and I hate myself for it because I've been procrastinating.**

"Bancroft?" Patrick Dane was astonished, "I'm surprised they haven't locked you up yet."

Charity crossed her arms, "I see you're still as condescending as ever."

"Tell me, have your parents contracted any disease yet?"

"Dad." Alex shook his head.

Charity glared at him, "Say that again, Dane."

"Char," Lachlan murmured.

"Well, that just proves me right." Patrick smirked.

To say the least Charity's fist landed him flat on his ass.

"Woh!" Alex and Lachlan grabbed Charity and pushed her away from Patrick.

"Chari!"

"Get off of me!" Charity wrenched her arms from the men and stormed off towards the parking lot.

"Char!" Lachlan called after her, "Chari, baby!"

Alex went to follow her, but Lachlan grabbed his arm, "Dude, you wouldn't wanna confront that."

"It's okay, I'll handle it." Alex ran off towards Charity.

Charity was leaning against her car when Alex approached, "I would have never guessed you knew my father."

"He and my father had some run ins when I was little. Your father is a dick, Alex."

Alex laughed, "I never said he wasn't. He was never around for us as children."

"That's because he was cheating on your mother."

Alex looked over at her, "Excuse me?"

"What do you think our fathers fought about?"

"Your photographic memory?"

Charity nodded, "I remember sitting in Sean's office. He was muttering about how your father was disloyal and deceiving and your father came in and started shouting about it."

"Is that why . . . the whole thing back there?"

"He was calling my father a fag." Charity growled.

Alex put an arm around her shoulders, "Never thought my father could be such an asshole."

Charity smiled, "Your sisters are nice though, and your mother, they're very beautiful."

"Do I hear a hint of envy?" Alex teased.

"How could I not be envious of them, they have the looks, their . . . skin, they don't have scars." She traced one on her arm subconsciously.

Alex turned Charity and placed his hands on each of her shoulders, kneeling down to her height, "Attraction only runs skin deep, real beauty is inside."

"It's anything but beautiful in here." Charity replied.

"I happen to think your one of the most beautiful women I've ever met." Alex replied, "In every way."

He reached up and pushed a bit of her hair out of her face. He saw the hint of the purple scar underneath, he pushed her fringe aside and traced it, "No matter what happened to you as a child your as beautiful as anything I've ever seen."

Charity looked up at him, "Alex?"

"Hmm."

"Please stop."

"I don't think I can."

They kissed and Charity grabbed his collar, it was short and they pulled away quickly, "Oh god."

Alex stepped back quickly, "Jesus."

"Let's forget that happened." They said together.

"Agreed." They said again.

"Alex?" His family was approaching.

"God, I hope they didn't see that." Alex whispered.

"You and I both." Charity murmured.

Lachlan approached not far behind them, carrying his bags.

Leif smiled at Charity and hugged her, "Thanks, he needed it." She whispered in her ear before pulling back.

Charity just smiled and nodded. She nodded to the rest of them and fished her keys out of her pocket, "It's lovely to meet you all." She pressed the button to open the boot for Lachlan.

"Jesus, Piglet, this is your car?"

"16th birthday, you missed it by the way." Charity said.

"Come on, Piglet, you knew I was going to."

"Shut up and get in the car." Charity replied.

Lachlan pouted but got in the car.

"He has your personality, Piglet." Alex smirked.

"Call me that again and I'll cut out your tongue, I've seen it done." Charity replied with a warning look.

"Is it sad I don't doubt that?"

"Yes." Charity smiled, "See you tomorrow Kenny." She kissed his cheek, "It's lovely meeting you all." She got on her toes to look over at Patrick, "Hope I broke your nose."

"Go to hell, Bancroft."

"That's Renard to you, mate." She opened the door to her car.

"Your name is not Renard." Patrick replied.

"It's on my driver's licence."

"It's not on your birth certificate."

"I don't think most adopted children's birth certificate have the name of their adoptees on them."

"You're adopted?" Kenny stuttered.

She looked over at him, "Use your common sense man."

"Oh right, your parent can't have kids." Kenny looked like he was kicking himself mentally.

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked.

"They're one of my . . ." He saw Charity's glare, "Former patients."

Charity smiled, "Well, I best be off got to get this one home."

"You say it like your older than me." Lachlan said from in the car.

"That's because your 5 years old in the brain. "Charity smiled, "Well, see you tomorrow, Alex, Kenny. Goodbye."

Charity got into her car quickly reversed and drove out of the gates.

"Does she self-harm, Alex?" Abigail asked.

"Pardon?" Alex glanced back, "No, she was abused as a child."

"Abused isn't the right word for it," Patrick growled, "It was torture, disgusting what they did to her brothers and sisters, you saw Petty Officer Rivers face, the big scar down his cheek, that wasn't from the war. The scars on her arms, she didn't do that."

**- GEBYSAGASAY -**

Charity's heels clicked against the pavement as her and Miles walked up to Andrew's house.

She tugged at her fingerless gloves and knocked on the door, she heard shouting and a bang.

Amy opened the door slightly, "Chari!" She had tears running down her face.

Charity scooped her up into her arms, "Ams! What's the matter?"

"There was a picture of Andy and Miles on Chatter, dad saw it."

Charity passed Amy to Miles and rushed into the house.

It was a horrific scene; Andrew's father had him in a tight grip. Mrs Norre was standing behind him with her arms crossed, "No son of mine is going to be a filthy rotten aid ridden gay!"

Charity launched at Mr Norre, knocking him away from Andrew.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Charity shouted.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Mr Norre roared.

Charity hit him fair across the face and he went flying back into Mrs Norre.

Charity quickly gathered Andrew up and ran him through the door.

Charity pulled away with Andrew beside her, Miles cuddling Amy in the back.

"Somebody took a picture of Miles and I." Andrew whispered, "We were-"

"I know, Ands." Charity murmured squeezing his hand.

"Where are you taking us?" Amy asked.

"My house, honey." Charity glanced back at her in the rear vision mirror.

Charity made the drive back to the apartments. Nodding to Elston as she carried Amy up to the Elevator.

"Top floor." She said to Miles.

Charity tucked the sleeping Amy into her fathers bed (afraid that some of the confronting pictures in her bedroom would frighten the young girl) and walked back out into the living room, "Sit down." She demanded, "I need to fix your face."

Andrew sat down and Miles sat next to him, his face turned down.

Charity grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and sat on the Coffee Table in front of Andrew.

"How'd your parents find the picture?" Charity asked, cleaning a cut above his eyebrow.

"I don't know." Andrew whispered, "It was of Miles and I, at camp, when you and Alex went for that walk on Saturday morning, we . . . we-"

"I know you kissed if that's what you're talking about." Charity said, "Mr Dane and I saw you, so we went down to the lake to give you some time."

"Somebody must have taken a photo or something." Miles whispered, reaching over to thread his fingers through Andrews.

"Well, you're welcome here as long as you need it."

"I'll take Amy to Jasmines when everything calms down." Andrew nodded.

Jasmine was Andrews older sister, she was a gay rights protestor and had been kicked out of the family. Charity knew her well, they did charity work together.

"Neither the less, my offer still stands, your always welcome here." Charity smiled, "Now there's nothing I can do about the bruising, but I butterfly stitched the one above your eyebrow and I need you to keep it clean."

Andrew nodded, "Of course."

**So I recently found out that my brother is working for the Aliens that stole my brain . . . yeah . . . my life is a fail. Yah! Well, I'm having an existential crisis and are trying to figure out what I'm doing in my life . . . Yes I am worrying about what I'm going to do after I leave school which I have years left of (-_- yay . . .) Because I'm worried that I'm not going to get into University . . . except I'm in the gifted and talented class at my school and is literally called a Geek everyday which should make me feel better about having a chance to get into university but . . . it doesn't.**

**Well I'm going to wallow in my misery and I hope you enjoy the chapter . . . I hope.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter** 22**

**Sorry for the long wait . . . again.**

Charity sighed as she stirred the soup on the stove, glancing back at the living room where Andy and Amy were sitting watching TV. Miles was in the hall talking to his parents over the phone.

"I know, dad, but he needed my help, I totally wouldn't have done it if I it wasn't big . . . okay . . . bye, love you."

He came back into the living room, "So I need to go home, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Miles." Andrew murmured, climbing up.

"Hey, Ams, can you stir this for me while I walk Miles down?" Charity called.

Amy nodded and hopped up.

"Take my car." Charity handed Miles her keys as the three of them got into the elevator.

"What! That thing cost thousands of dollars!" Miles exclaimed.

"I'll make you sit on the curb. I have other cars I can drive." Charity shoved the keys into his chest.

"You lucky son of a bitch." Andrew muttered.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Miles asked hopefully.

"Maybe, we'll see how everything goes." Andrew nodded.

"Elston, can you unlock the garage door?" Charity said as they walked across the foyer.

"Yes, Miss Renard."

Charity opened the door to the garage, holding it open for 3 of the other residents.

"Charity, can I ask a question?" Miles asked.

"Yes, Miles."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were rich?"

"That's exactly why, you'd call me rich, and I'm not. I already lost a friend because of it, I didn't want to make the mistake again." Charity replied as they approached her car.

"How many cars do you have?" Andrew asked.

"4, mine, my father's Jeep, my father's Land Rover and our Chrysler. Dad has others, but he doesn't drive them." Charity leaned against the hood of the Chrysler.

"When do you think you'll take Amy to Jasmine's?" Miles asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe the day after." Andrew replied, "I just want to calm her down before I move her, I'll talk to Jasmine tonight."

Miles nodded, "Everything's going to change, isn't it?"

Charity nodded, "No matter what we're always friends right?"

"We're in this together." Miles nodded.

"Good." This was almost a test of friendship for Charity, she wondered how they would react when they found out about the Compound, would they ever trust her again? How would they react?

There was a awkward pause, and Charity sighed, "You best be off, your parents will get mad at you. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." She stood up and walked over to the garage door, she glanced back to see Andrew jolt away from a peak on the lips then apologise.

Charity couldn't get the hurt look on Miles face out of her head as she stood in the elevator.

After dinner, Charity cleaned away the bowls and put them beside the sink.

"Hey, Amy, how about I find you some comfortable clothes and you can have a bath and go to bed, you look tired?"

Amy nodded slowly.

"Have any colour preferences?" Charity smiled gently.

"I like green."

"Hey, me too." Charity stroked her hair and smiled, "Just let me go get those."

Andrew followed Charity into her room, clearly intent of saying something until he actually saw her room.

"Wow, not what I expected." He murmured as she pushed the door to her walk in open.

"What surprises you most?" Charity said offhandedly.

"You mean besides the horrifying picture of a man hanging on the back of your door?"

Charity walked out of her walk in to look at that, "I believe in confronting my fears, it . . . that man . . . he . . . he is my greatest fear."

"Why? Who is he?"

"I drew that when I was 7." Charity ran her finger over the edge of the thick paper, "He was before I was adopted. I went through what you could call foster homes. He . . . well . . . he never really treated me well. I was 3, he was terrifying. I never really shook my fear. My parents helped me with it when I was adopted but some fears just never really leave you, do they." It wasn't a question and it wasn't exactly a lie.

**7 more days of school! Yeah! Can't wait! I wish it would hurry the fuck up and I wish my assessment would piss off too . . . (Ellipsis) That is one of the random things I keep in my brain. So I recently got immersed in too much in Sherlock . . . T.T Richard Dean Anderson has been kicked out of first place in my favourite actor list and into second, Martin Freeman is now number one! (And he's Bilbo Baggins which is a bonus (HE'S FUCKING BILBO BAGGINS!)) and oh those cheekbones on Benedict Cumberbatch *swoon***

**Sadly, I have come to the conclusion that the Aliens have actually taken my entire brain and all I have is dead flies and bits of fluff (Harry Potter Reference, if you didn't know that :)) **

**Read and Review! Please! (And I'll love you forever) **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Oh and Happy Birthday! You know who you are! A dedication is in order! **

***Large regal voice* I here by dedicate this chapter to Grimmie (I'm calling you Grimmie because I'm not sure if you would like me to put your actual name in here :)) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Sorry for the extra long wait and the shortness. **

After Amy had been sent to bed in Sean's and Nick's room, Charity settled into a warm bath with rose petals littering the water. The scent of rose candles filling the air.  
She sighed as the warm water loosed her muscles. She laid back, closing her eyes. It was one of her rare moments of serenity.  
She heard a bang from the living room and sat up slightly, "Andrew?" She called.  
There was the sound of rushing feet and she heard Andrew open her bedroom door and then watched him burst through her bathroom door and sink to the floor beside it, his face in his hands, "I don't understand, I don't understand."  
"Humans weren't designed to understand." Charity leaned on the side of the bath, respecting herself while studying him.  
"What?"  
"What you're feeling is completely human." She smiled at him softly, "I presume you are talking about your sexuality?"  
He nodded and shook his head at the same time, "You wouldn't understand."  
Charity smiled slightly and made a split second decision because she could only imagine what was going on in his head, "On my beside table, there's a picture, go get it for me."  
"What? Why?"  
"You'll understand."  
He disappeared and then came back clutching a photo of Sean and Nick and sat down again.  
"And?"  
"This is Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard." Charity pointed to them, "They are my parents."  
Andrew stared at them and then looked up at her, "But . . . But they're both guys."  
Charity nodded, "Remember when you and Miles used to ask me about my mother and I used to evade your questions by changing the subject or sidetracking you?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's because I don't have one."  
"Why didn't you tell me!" Andrew jumped up, "Jesus, Chari!"  
"I understand why you're angry, Andy, but you must understand the position I'm in." She reached up to grab his hand and pulled him out to sit next to her, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore, Andy. It's going to be hard, homosexuality still isn't excepted completely and yes, if people are trying to hurt you, it'll be a low blow, but, just like Miles and my fathers, you have to brush it off your shoulder and pretend that it doesn't hurt even though it does. Then you have to realise that being real and who you truly are is better than hating yourself for something that's perfectly fine."  
He looked over at her, his brown and grey eyes sad and confused, "I'm not ready for anything serious yet, but Miles, he . . . he's brilliant. I've been dreaming about him for so long and I just want to be able to be with him and see how it goes but, but I'm so so scared."  
"I know." Charity kissed his temple, "But, I want you to know, I'll always be here for you. And I'm more than sure papa would be more than happy to give you some advice."  
He smiled slightly, "Where are they anyway?"  
"They're away at the moment, work." She frowned slightly, "I have no doubt they'll be back soon."  
He nodded, "So, how do they tell each other apart?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Like, when you call out dad, do they both reply? Or do you call them Dad 1 and Dad 2?"  
Charity chuckled, "No, if I'm with one of them they're dad. If two of them are in hearing distance and I want one, Nick is papa and Sean is dad."  
He laughed slightly, "Thank you Chari."  
"Don't." Chari sighed, "You don't have to thank me."  
He nodded and they went silent, he glanced around then back at her face, "Your naked."  
"Am I? I didn't notice."  
He looked away from her quickly, "Towel?"  
"Yes please."

**Hello, there. I would just like to say how beautiful you are looking today :)**

**Awkward moment there with Andrew and Charity. The Sean and Nick conflict is almost resolved ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Charity woke up the next morning, a depressive mood in the air.  
Andrew groaned as he emerged from Charity's room as she made coffee.  
"Floors aren't very comfortable." He said, taking the mug of coffee from her.  
"I offered a mattress but you denied it." Charity shrugged sipping her juice.  
"Aren't you having coffee?"  
"Ew, no, I only drink caramelised Mocha. I'm English in that respect, I prefer tea."  
"You're not English, are you?"  
"Dunno, never bother to figure it out." Charity replied offhandedly.  
"Oh, right." Andrew lent against the counter. His eyes racked the scars on her arms but didn't comment.  
There was silence for a while until Charity turned to him, "Spit it out."  
"Do you remember how you got every single on of them?"  
"I remember everything, Andy."  
"How about this one?" He took her hand and stretched out her arm, he pointed to a circular burn just above her elbow.  
"Lit Cigarette." She murmured, tracing it.  
"And this one?" He traced a long white one down the back of her arm.  
"Work bench."  
"And this one?" He touched the concave scar on her bicep that had a torn, star like shape around it.  
"I think you know what that one is from."  
"It's a bullet wound."  
Charity nodded and pulled her arm away, "Your jeans are in the dryer, I'll get you one of my fathers shirts."  
Andrew nodded and Charity went to leave, "Chari?"  
"Yes?"  
"I won't tell anyone about your parents."  
Charity nodded, "Thank you."  
He nodded back.

Charity packed a bag of clothes that would fit Amy and walked it down to the family Chrysler. Charity and Andrew would be taking Amy to their sister Jasmine's house.  
Amy was in shock, she'd closed around herself and stopped doing things, Andrew carried her in, placing her in the back seat and buckling her seatbelt.  
Charity drove, making her way through Portland to a small house in Beaverton.  
She glanced over at Andrew, she knew he was fighting within himself.  
She had done the same thing, trying to come to terms with her rape. She'd been so disgusted and afraid, she couldn't come to terms with it, so she buried it. She reached over and squeezed Andrews hand.  
He looked up and gave a fake smile.  
She pulled into Jasmines drive way, the orange haired woman standing on her porch, "Andrew, Amy." She rushed down the stairs.  
Charity let them catch up as she pulled out the duffel from her boot.  
"Thank you, Chari." Jasmine called once had done a once over her siblings.  
Charity just nodded and made her way inside, placing Amy's clothes in the spare bedroom.  
"You won't be staying Andrew?" Jasmine asked over tea and coffee.  
"No, Chari's opened up her house, when her parents come home I'll be staying with Miles."  
Jasmine nodded, looking over at Charity, "Could I have a word, privately?"  
Charity nodded, standing from her position on the kitchen stool. Her platforms heels thudding the wood of the top floor.  
Jasmine led Charity into her room and turned to her, "My parents? You better have kicked their asses."  
Charity nodded, "Like I did to the guy that slapped your ass."  
Jasmine nodded, pacing, she suddenly looked older than her 21 years, "I heard about your parents, Char, I'm sorry, they'll get better."  
Charity sighed, "Everybody says that but-" She sat on Jasmines bed, "I don't know whether I believe them or not."  
"They are strong, just like you, if they're half as strong as you are they'll be up and walking tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Jaz, for taking care of Amy, and your kind words."  
"What's family for?" Jasmine sighed and hugged her, "Now get to school, young lady, and take my brother with you."  
Charity nodded, "Yes, ma'am."  
Jasmine have her a quick peak, "Take care of him for me. Make sure he doesn't spend much time thinking about it all."  
"Don't worry, I have my own relationship problems at the moment, I know how he feels."  
Jasmine stared at her, "I've never seen you in a relationship, I didn't know you were in one, who is he?"  
Charity looked down, "Jaz-"  
"Or is it a she?" Jasmine asked, "'Cause you know I'm all for that."  
"No, it's a guy," Charity murmured, "I've never really had feelings for women, you know, except for, you know, I wish I had her ass or her . . . skin."  
"Just because you have scars doesn't make you less beautiful, your the most beautiful girl I know."  
"Your just saying that."  
"No, I'm not, now tell me about this guy."  
"He's . . . well he's off limits."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, he's your age. I was picking up my brother from the Airway the other day and, well, I got angry at his father for calling my fathers fags and well, I snapped, punched him across the face and stormed off. He followed me and we . . . kissed-"  
"Char-"  
"Nothing else happened! I never had feelings for him," she paused, "Before this."  
Jasmine sighed, "Well, that's that."  
Charity nodded, "Yep, I should get to school."  
Jasmine nodded, "Keep him safe."  
"I will."

Charity and Andrew were 2 hours late to school. Needless to say, they got a detention for truancy.  
Charity walked to Art with a late slip.  
"Chari." Alex said, pulling his raspberry lollipop from his mouth as she entered, "You're late."  
"Sorry, family issues." She handed over her late note, not meeting his eyes and sat down next to Miles, who was sketching his assignment.  
Charity pulled her drawing pad out of her bag and continued on hers.  
"How's Andrew?" Miles whispered.  
"Confused." Charity replied quietly.  
"And Amy?"  
"With Jasmine, we dropped her off this morning."  
"He's staying at your place tonight?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if he could go home with you for a couple of hours, I have an appointment this afternoon."  
"Appointment?"  
"Doctor, I haven't been sleeping well lately."  
Miles thought that was an understatement, Charity looked like she was ready to drop dead, either from exhaustion or the fact she hardly ate anymore.  
"Yeah, of course he can."  
"He's been struggling with coming to terms to his, you know."  
Miles nodded.  
"Talk to him, you know what he's going through."  
Miles nodded, "I will."  
"Thank you."  
They shut up as Mr Dane walked past. Charity ducked her head lower and continued to rule the dimensions on her page. The topic of the assignment was 'Something consist in your life recently'. Miles was of Charity and Andrew, Charity's was a hospital room, with Kenny walking in the door in his nurses outfit and a tray of of food and tea.  
Charity was drawing it from her perspective which meant, her eye level. She was drawing in the couch, her legs and chest. Miles was copying a photo of Charity and Andrew from their last movie night.  
Mr Dane walked past, "Eyesight perspective is very hard, Chari, I hope you get the dimensions right."  
Charity nodded, "I'll try my best."  
He praised Miles on how realistic his drawing was and moved to the next table.  
"What was that?" Miles asked, "Normally you two are best buds."  
Charity shrugged, "He's being professional, it's about time." She looked down from Alex's back and set to work again.  
5 minute before the bell rang, Alex called attention, "This assignment piece is one of 4 parts, it will be due Week 6 next term, so you have a while, but don't procrastinate as it is a short period of time to get in 4 perfect pieces. The top 3 collections will be put on display in the administration. Pack your stuff up, the bells about to go. Chari, I would like to speak you after class."  
Charity packed up her stuff and nodded to Miles as he hesitated, "Go find Andy."  
Miles nodded and walked out with a second glance.  
Charity waited by her desk until the class was empty and walked up to Alex's desk.  
"You wanted to talk, Mr Dane."  
He threw his finished lollipop stick in the bin beside his desk and perched himself on top of it, "It's not like you to wag school."  
"I didn't." Charity said simply.  
He profiled her face, "You've been acting very weirdly lately, Charity."  
She studied his face herself, her composure calm and collected, "How so?"  
"Where shall I start?" Alex asked sarcastically.  
Charity raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps the beginning."  
"Well then, the day off you had after camp, in my memory, was the first you had."  
"That doesn't warrant for suspicion."  
"Okay, the day you actually came back, you had a bruise the size of China on your cheek."  
"That is none of your business."  
"You're malnourished, Chari."  
"That's a matter of opinion, Alex."  
"No, how about all the scars?"  
"I told you about that!"  
"You weren't being entirely truthful!"  
"I don't have to tell you anything." Charity snarled, snatching her bag and walking for the door.  
Alex caught her arm, "I will ask Kenny if I have to."  
"Is that a threat, Dane?" Charity's eyes were blazing with anger.  
Alex looked mildly surprised, "No, of course not."  
"Then perhaps you ought to learn how to convey a message properly." Charity snatched her arm away, "I've arranged for you to get a ride home with Miles and Andrew, I have an appointment."  
With that, Charity stormed out of the door, her heels clicking with finality.

**Thanks, please review. Love you guys :D xoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Sorry for long wait, had a lot of real life stuff going on. Hope you like this though**

Miles waited in Charity's car with Andrew in the passengers seat, Charity had employed them to take Alex home.  
"Thanks, Miles." Alex smiled as he hoped in the back.  
"That's fine." Miles smiled back, turning the car on and reversing.  
"Have either of you noticed how short tempered Chari's been lately?" Alex asked.  
Miles nodded, "Of course, ever since we got back from camp, I mean, she did reveal something big to us, she's a very private person."  
"She's feels compromised, vulnerable." Andrew murmured.  
Miles frowned as he pulled out of the school, "Since when have you been Confucius?"  
Andrew shrugged.  
"Are you okay, Andrew, you seem pretty shook up."  
"I'm okay, just getting through some things." Andrew replied.  
"Okay, you can talk to me if you need anything, you know that?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
They were halfway across town when Miles phone started ringing.  
"Andy, can you get that?"  
Andrew pulled Miles mobile out of Miles bag and answered, "Hello, Andrew speaking - he's driving at the moment - okay - yep - we'll be right there." He hung up, "Turn around you have to get to the hospital."  
"What why?" Miles said alarmed.  
"Your mum is having the baby."  
"What!" Miles panicked.  
"I'm sorry, Alex-"  
"It's okay, get to the hospital, I'll get a ride home with my brother-in-law."  
"Thanks."  
Miles did a u-turn and sped off to the hospital.

An hour and a half later a beautiful baby girl had been born, Alexabelle Genevieve Orcer.  
Alex, Miles and Andrew each got a chance to hold the little girl, little brown eyes staring up at them.  
"She beautiful." Alex told Mrs Orcer as he rocked the little baby.  
"Thank you." Mr Orcer smiled, "Our first girl."  
"I've always wanted a little girl," Alex told them, "I always wanted to name her Chastity, Chastity Rose."  
"That's a beautiful name." Mrs Orcer smiled.  
"Given my current romantic state I'm not going to be having children for a long time yet."  
"I'm sure you'll find the right woman."  
Alex smiled and gave the little darling back to her mother.  
Miles stood, "Andrew and I are going to go get something to drink, want anything?"  
"No thanks son." Mr Orcer replied. Mrs Orcer shook her head.  
"I'll come with you." Alex followed them out into the hall.  
"She's gorgeous, Miles." Andrew smiled.  
Miles smiled.  
There was a loud clatter and a mass of nurses and doctors passed them and into a room ahead of them.  
"We've lost both heartbeats!" They heard.  
Alex saw Kenny running down hall way and disappeared into the room.  
"Kenny! Let go of me!" A female voice shouted and Kenny was dragging a young girl out of the room.  
"It won't do they any good if you get in the way!" Came Kenny's gruff voice.  
"They're dying."  
A girl was flung out of the door and she hit the wall with her back, she slid down it slowly watching what was going on in the room, a hand covering we mouth tears in her eyes.  
Kenny stood in the doorway, glancing back as they shouts of charging a defibrillator sounded.  
Tears sank down the girls cheeks and under her hand. Sobs sounded from her, rattling from her thin frame.  
Kenny knelt down in front of her, "Hey, I won't let them die."  
"They are dying, look at them." She said in a whisper.  
Kenny glanced back, "Everything will be okay."  
The girl shove her head between her knees and rocked back and forward slightly, "No, no, no, no." She kept repeating.  
"Sweetie-" Kenny started and looked back, as a gasped breath sounded.  
"Sweetie." He whispered, "Look." He sat down next to her and pointed into the room, "He's breathing. He's alive. They are both breathing, look, their chests are moving, they are breathing without life support."  
He stood and grabbed her arms lifting her up, "Chari, baby, their alive." He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed in relief into his chest.

**Hope you liked. Please leave a review, thanks :) love you guys.**


End file.
